<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderland by Jefasari (Tanark)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283967">Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari'>Jefasari (Tanark)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop more like Gaypop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay, Guys I miss Handong, May frequently contain:, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, Uhh merry tree day 2k20, Wow I'm gay for JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Dreamcatcher one shots. It's gay cause they're pretty gay.<br/>(Fourteen is actually the last one I promise.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Varies by chapter - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop more like Gaypop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Color (Jiyoo) T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note the ratings listed on the chapter titles-it varies a lot, so while I'm keeping the story rating M there are chapters I would say lean more into E.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minji can see color and Yoohyeon has brilliant red hair.<br/>Suayeon are there to watch little gay Yooh panic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an unexpectedly wholesome first chapter XD<br/>The rest prob won't be like this there's a reason the tags are like that<br/>This is AU, college, Suayeon helping Minji recover from color-correction eye surgery. I guess this is also science-fiction-y with the restorative surgery but I dunno it seemed cute, and their hair color changes made it fun<br/>(Not to trivialize color blindness but also amazing progress is made in that field with the glasses okay I'll stop)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoohyeon wouldn't exactly say that she was lonely, she had friends. But as of the last week, with the large pre-final workload, she was really bored. Sitting in front of her outline and staring at it blankly for the forth day in a row wasn't exactly <em>fun</em>. At least being out on the lawn was a change. Not that anything in her paper, the supposed main focus of today, changed.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh whoa! Check that out!"</em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon doesn't bother looking up at the voice. Enough people scream and play on the lawn for it to be ignorable, though normally not before eleven in the morning. On a Sunday.</p><p>Yoohyeon frowns at another high pitched exclamation. Who on earth-</p><p>"Is-oh. Yoohyeonnie!"</p><p>Yoohyeon takes a second to place the voice-Siyeon-before turning around. Bora's with her, of course, as is...a girl she's never seen before. A pretty one. Tall, glasses, long hair and a-a really nice smile. Before she can stand or wave or say anything the girl rushes towards her, hands moving in excitement.</p><p>"Wow, it's so...sorry, can I just look at your hair for a bit? It's such a nice color!"</p><p>"Oh, thank you. Sure," Yoohyeon says, beginning to warm under the girl's gaze. Bora and Siyeon finally reach them, Siyeon offering a high five while Bora swats the girl's hand away from Yoohyeon's hair. She makes a face at Bora and turns back, not touching but still extending her hands slightly. She isn't looking at Yoohyeon's face, she knows that, but her stare is still-</p><p>"This is Kim Minji, the friend we told you about? The one getting the eye surgery?" Bora whispered, Siyeon nodding in the background. Yoohyeon nods quickly, bowing her head as she stumbles through an introduction. The eye surgery...Bora told her weeks ago over coffee, it had to do with-</p><p>"That shade of red-or is it a reddish pink? I don't know, but it's so nice," Minji says, and Yoohyeon feels herself flush. The older girl is adorable, with the big glasses and the blinding smile and...tears?</p><p>"Unnie, are you crying?" Siyeon breaks in, shuffling closer. Minji blinks before shaking herself, wiping at her eyes. Her glasses come off and Yoohyeon almost offers to hold them before Siyeon does, rubbing the girl's arm.</p><p>"Oh I-yeah, I guess so. Ah, annoying."</p><p>"They said it'll happen all the time, remember?" Bora says, fishing around in her bag. Yoohyeon beats her to it, offering a fistful of tissues that Minji takes with a soft <em>thanks</em>. It's quiet for a minute, maybe not awkward, but-but Minji's less excited and Yoohyeon thinks she deserves to be happy. She doesn't know why.</p><p>"I think-try looking at it like this, with the sun behind," she says suddenly, standing to move around Minji. The older girl looks briefly surprised as she stands-she's probably used to herself and Siyeon being the tall ones-but turns anyways.</p><p>"What do you-"</p><p>Minji falls silent when Yoohyeon holds strands of her hair up to the sky, making sure to block the sun from her eyes. It's just past noon, with few clouds, and she can imagine how fiery the red is just by how Minji's face lights up. She slowly slides her glasses back on, lips parting in wonder. She inches closer, reaching out slowly, and Yoohyeon turns her hand over so Minji can touch the strands. </p><p>Her eyes are wide, mouth still open-she's awestruck and Yoohyeon, despite causing that, feels powerless.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Unnie, we should probably go soon if we're going to make your appointment."</p><p>
  <em>She's older than Siyeon?</em>
</p><p>"Oh yeah. Unnie and I were actually just going to get Minji unnie's hair dyed. She-"</p><p>"I'm going to get one of the brightest colors they have," she gasps. "It'll be so annoying but Bora promised me she'd help style it so-"</p><p>"Oh god," Yoohyeon chuckles, unable to help it. "Unnie, really, don't trust Bora unnie. She kept trying to convince me that I looked good in turtlenecks."</p><p>"You do!" Bora shouted, and Siyeon wrapped her in a hug to prevent the injury of the younger girl. Minji laughs, pushing the squirming pair affectionately before turning back to Yoohyeon.</p><p>"Can you come with us? If you aren't busy, that is. You must know how to choose a good color if you have one like this," Minji says, tugging on a strand of her hair. Yoohyeon would normally object to sitting around in a salon for hours when nothing was being done to her but Minji <em>wants</em> her there.</p><p>It's not like she was going to get any work done anyways.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>--</p><p>Minji stays true to her word and gets the brightest, most amazing shade of purple that she could. Bora's muttering about it while Yoohyeon thinks it's swoon-worthy, especially when Minji bursts into her personal space to mix their hair together and gasp at the visual. It is a really cool combination, but she'll have to look at Siyeon's pictures because Minji got that close to her face and she had to just stop...breathing for a second because she lets out this cute little noise-</p><p>Yoohyeon excuses herself to the restroom to exhale, fanning her face. She briefly checks her makeup, reapplying her lipstick and ensuring her hair isn't sticking anywhere. This girl is <em>cute</em>, she's older, energetic, sweet, hot, smart-<em>fuck</em>. Yoohyeon hangs her head, slapping her cheeks to try and shake this puppy crush. She's known this girl for three hours, she can't be this hopeless already.</p><p>When she comes back, Bora and Siyeon are being absolute bastards in the background, mockingly touching each other while Yoohyeon tries to keep her face from going red, avoiding Minji's eyes. She can only do it for so long, though, and that's when she sees how still the older girl is. Her sightline doesn't quite match hair and Yoohyeon, for some god-forsaken reason, carefully wets the edge of her lip. Minji's eyes follow.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my fu-</em>
</p><p>"What shade of lipstick is that? It's really nice," Minji says, and it's <em>so</em> loud. Yoohyeon swallows, which doesn't help because Minji's eyes watch <em>that</em> as well and she faintly hears Bora being dragged from the room with incessant whispers.</p><p>"Um...it's uh...I don't know. I have the container somewhere."</p><p>"Could you send me the name of it? It's <em>so</em> nice..."</p><p>She can't blame the older girl for wanting to explore any and all new colors she sees, and makeup is a great way but she reaches out to touch Yoohyeon's lip-</p><p>and Yoohyeon's going to be the color of said lipstick at this rate. Minji's eyes are so focused as she traces her lip and Yoohyeon tries not to shake when she smiles and pulls back.</p><p>"Um! Yes, I can-it's at home, but I'll definitely send it to you."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Minji's smile grows and she reaches for the phone in her hand. Their fingers touch and Yoohyeon swears she isn't a fucking teenager-or a virgin for that matter but Kim Minji's hands are t-</p><p>Yoohyeon stares for a second before she jolts, remembering that's <em>her phone</em>-</p><p>"Here. So you can text me?"</p><p><em>Kim Minji</em> is printed on her screen, and it's undoubtably the most important thing the device has ever displayed.</p><p>"Um, thank you unnie. Yes, I'll, uh, do that."</p><p>Minji giggles and looks at her and Bora bursts back in to ruin it, yelling that she'd found some poor soul named Yoobin that they both apparently knew. Minji is up and grabbing her and dragging her across the street in the next damn <em>millisecond</em> and Yoohyeon holds on for dear life.</p><p>This girl is going to be the death of her. Yoohyeon just holds on tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing was accomplished by publishing this now except now it's out of my drafts<br/>I have legit 7 things in drafts they're all part of this series help me<br/>Let's chat on Twitter &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Love (Dongx2Yoo) T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dunno Yooh being queer and wanting in on Damdong I guess<br/>There's that one clip of Yooh holding Dong saying "Ah, it's a "let's love" sort of feeling" with Yubin in the background and then laughing at herself and like<br/>Dongyoo exposed?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to get something out I'm writing my finals but am easily distracted so here<br/>*flings this little piece out*<br/>Um heads up for like...relationship structure and needs discussion...a bit?<br/>Also this is...fluff? I guess????????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoohyeon watches the clip over and over-she hadn't been thinking at all. She was a little out of it at the time, sure, but she hadn't meant to be so genuinely clingy and touchy with Handong. Yubin just watching in the background, Handong trying to comprehend her and then trying to minimize-</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was...totally not suspicious," she hears suddenly. Yubin is chuckling, at least, but looks tired.</p>
<p>"Ah...they won't think we're a thing. Us two or you two or even Dongie and I. You don't look jealous and Dongie looks bored and I just seem stupid."</p>
<p>"Not stupid," Yubin says. She sits on the bed next to Yoohyeon's spread limbs and absently touches her hair. "Just a little ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah...that's what I get for publicly trying to express my affection. Not taken seriously by the viewers, or...mm, just seeming weird."</p>
<p>"Are you...let's honest talk. Yeah?"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon wants to writhe and reject it but she shouldn't, so she nods. The "honest talk" card was only used to talk about serious things at length, and balancing their relationship was not something they could do without honesty. And though Handong's Korean was great, their Mandarin was beginner level at best and they needed to communicate as openly and effectively as possible when they needed it. </p>
<p>"I know you wouldn't just say that stuff without a reason. Are you feeling...something? That we haven't addressed?"</p>
<p>"Miss it. Things. Don't feel as close," she says. Whole sentences don't describe it accurately. Yubin pauses for a moment and scoots closer, taking Yoohyeon's hand. Yoohyeon squeezes her fingers gratefully, shifting closer.</p>
<p>"Okay. Do you know why?"</p>
<p>"Our schedule, cameras. Dongie sleeps in your bed all the time now. I don't get cuddles."</p>
<p>"You get cuddles during the day, and you know why we-what happens almost every time one or both of us try and fall asleep next to you?"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon grins, slowly wrapping a hand around one of Yubin's legs.</p>
<p>"But you <em>like</em> it."</p>
<p>"Not during intense promotions," Yubin reminds, gently pushing her hand to a respectable distance. Yoohyeon groans and falls back, turning to curl on her side.</p>
<p>"I can try not touching. Be responsible. I'm reasonable."</p>
<p>"Honey, I don't know if you can. Which is, y'know, fine, but we have a <em>schedule</em>-"</p>
<p>"Well I could try and not touch if you guys would cuddle me...it's different. Being awake, whether or not we're on, and being held versus falling asleep all comfortable..."</p>
<p>Yubin shifts behind her and Yoohyeon struggles not to turn into the arms of her younger girlfriend. It's always so-it's interesting that Dongie, the one that doesn't come from a super age-emphasizing country, is the oldest of them. She could be in charge in a way the younger two naturally couldn't, but she didn't act that way. It wasn't instilled in her and instead they sort of stood on equal footing, because Yubin was naturally more responsible and Yoohyeon couldn't-</p>
<p>A knock derails her thoughts and Yoohyeon smiles cheekily when Handong appears, bowl in hand. She's not in pajamas but their casual clothes, glasses on.</p>
<p>"Are we not watching a movie? You said yesterday we should."</p>
<p>Yubin glances between them and shrugs.</p>
<p>"Oh...yeah. I'll get my laptop."</p>
<p>Yoohyeon raises her arms and beckons the older girl over, grinning. Handong squeezes Yubin's side as she passes, dodging the quick hand that shot back and dropping onto the bed. Yoohyeon wraps around her side, tangling their legs together as they wait. Her girlfriends aren't as into the casual touchy stuff as Yoohyeon, but they don't push her off unless she grows annoying. Which she does, but not now when they're quiet and peaceful and she isn't trying to put her hands anywhere.</p>
<p>"Yubin and I were having an honest talk before you came in," Yoohyeon mutters. She knows she should tell Dongie, so she does despite not wanting to.</p>
<p>"Mm. What about?"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon turns into her body, closing her eyes. She can hear her eating the popcorn, hear Bora and Gahyeon clamoring in the kitchen, and feel her blood rushing under her fingers. Handong won't press her much, but if Yubin comes back and they start talking about it and it becomes a whole <em>thing</em> then it could interrupt the movie night and Yoohyeon doesn't want that.</p>
<p>"Can I have a kiss?"</p>
<p>"Hm? Sure."</p>
<p>Yoohyeon sits up quickly, opening her eyes wide to get Handong to smile before leaning down. It's chaste but not brief, and although she gets a hand on Handong's shoulder she knows she won't be allowed to deepen it. So she just nudges her arm and lays back down, curling one hand in by her chest.</p>
<p>"I...miss cuddling with you two. You don't sleep with me."</p>
<p>"We don't have your stamina. Besides, you know promo-"</p>
<p>"Just...I won't touch, I don't want to tire us. I promise. I just want one or both of you with me," she pleads, pulling at Handong's shirt. "Please?"</p>
<p>Yubin settles back down with the computer only to pause when Handong takes her hand, purposeful. She sets the bowl down and gestures to Yoohyeon before beginning to stroke her hair.</p>
<p>"We didn't mean to make you feel alone or left out, baby. You really just want to cuddle, huh?"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon nods, reaching an arm back to pull Yubin closer. The youngest glances between them all and pats her side as Handong nods.</p>
<p>"Okay. But squeeze my butt and I'm leaving."</p>
<p>"I <em>won't</em>," Yoohyeon insists, but Handong raises an eyebrow at Yubin before they can squabble. She cares, but she can be a bit fast to shut Yoohyeon down or remind her of things she's trying to fix.</p>
<p>"Good. Movie first though, right? I really want to watch the new Avengers."</p>
<p>"Of course you do."</p>
<p>Yubin nudges Yoohyeon until she turns onto her back, still tucked against Handong. They adjust the pillows and popcorn and Yoohyeon settles the computer Handong raises a fist, tilting her head.</p>
<p>"One round. Korean audio with Chinese subtitles or the original audio with Korean subtitles?"</p>
<p>Handong groans as Yubin throws scissors, herself throwing paper-and Yoohyeon with scissors as well.</p>
<p>"Dang it."</p>
<p>"Ha. The dubs are painful," Yoohyeon says, muffled. Yubin takes the popcorn and allows Yoohyeon's creeping hand to take her own, holding it loosely. Handong just grumbles and changes the settings on the computer.</p>
<p>"You have to sit up to see it."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>Yubin presses play to silence them and Handong settles back against the wall. Yoohyeon waits for the opening to start, and closes her eyes. She'll pay attention in a little while, but for now she needs to absorb this. They're so warm and she's so tired. So she listens to Handong whisper one or two words under her breath, listens to Yubin explain and some explosions and yelling on screen. It's only when Handong squeezes her arm in surprise that Yoohyeon finally turns her head to watch, relaxed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have five essays to do and a total minimum page count of (uhhh 15+12+8+6+3) FORTY FOUR LET'S GOOOO<br/>*sobs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pepero (Jiyoo Mostly) T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim Yoohyeon is going to die attempting to kiss Kim Minji.</p>
<p>At least it'll get them a really good clip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JiU being oblivious-or is she-and everyone else hyping Yooh up to just kiss her during fact in star so she DOES and everyone is SHOOK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Yoohyeon always hoped she'd die of old age, or at least painlessly.</p>
<p>Not slowly and ashamedly on camera because of her weak constitution crumbling at the <em>idea</em> of her lips being within a centimeter of Kim Minji's.</p>
<p>She turns to Dami under the cover of SuA and Siyeon's explosion of laughter-her expression is smug.</p>
<p>"What do I <em>do?!"</em></p>
<p>"Just go for it, why not?"</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say! It's not like you have to play this with Handong or S-"</p>
<p>"This is literally the perfect excuse!" Dami hisses, and before Yoohyeon can respond the MC is calling their attention back. Handong and Gahyeon are going first, at least, so that gives her a second to think. Minji isn't looking at her, instead crowding around the shy pair. Gahyeon is giving her best smile, trying to ignore SuA and hesitating when Handong shyly covers her eyes. They both do and everyone coos-Yoohyeon included, she can't help it. Handong had been-and Yoohyeon really didn't blame her-a bit slow to warm to the overly affectionate ways of the members. She settled more with Gahyeon's help, the maknae using cuteness to any of the other members whenever she wanted anything.</p>
<p>It's a good distraction for herself to think on, especially as the others stare. All too soon, however, Gahyeon pulls away and holds out the remainder of the Pepero to Dami. It's a decent size, though by the way Gahyeon is giggling and Handong is mockingly fanning herself, it was close. </p>
<p>
  <em>Not gonna be that way for long.</em>
</p>
<p>She wishes SuA and Siyeon were going first, because their kiss-although maybe that would backfire, maybe Minji would try to one-up them? Or SuA would hype it up and then-</p>
<p>Minji approaches her with the stick and Yoohyeon tries to steel herself-</p>
<p>"Oh wait, hold on," she says suddenly, laughing. Yoohyeon's heart does a flip of nerves and fear-was she unattractive? Was Minji also nervous? But the older girl shakes her hair out, smiling and turning back towards her. Bora pats the older woman on the back and Yoohyeon feels her entire body buzz with adrenaline when she hesitantly places the stick between her teeth.</p>
<p>Then some sort of infernal music kicks in and Yoohyeon freezes-her body recognizes it before her mind and Minji is jerking away, the others clamoring like they're actually scandalized. Dami had hurled herself away and she has to laugh and ask about the music, Minji's face entirely too funny and mockingly distressed to focus on.</p>
<p>The MC finally says something relevant when the music volume lowers a little and Minji is back-this time she's ready, she gets her teeth on the stick before Minji and holds-</p>
<p>and then starts biting-</p>
<p>slowly-</p>
<p>inching her way up-</p>
<p>
  <em>fuck-</em>
</p>
<p>tasting chocolate and smelling shampoo-</p>
<p>and Minji isn't moving anymore so she leans forwards-</p>
<p>
  <em>SHIT-</em>
</p>
<p>She registers a soft sensation against her bottom lip and wrenches herself away, freezing as soon as she's at a safe distance.</p>
<p>"I saw it! They touched, I saw it!"</p>
<p>It's entirely too loud and Yoohyeon just holds a hand over her mouth, shaking with laughter and <em>oh dear god</em> while keeping her eyes shut. Minji will get it measured by Dami, she'll do that, Yoohyeon just has to breathe because <em>oh my god and whatever else that controls the universe-</em></p>
<p>"Okay, next up!"</p>
<p>Thank goodness for show business. Yoohyeon makes her way to a chair, one by the table-</p>
<p>"How was it?" Gahyeon whispers. Handong and Dami are listening but pretending they aren't as Minji claps for the older pair about to-</p>
<p>"Um...nice."</p>
<p>Dami snorts, turning her attention back to the game. Yoohyeon just bites into the chicken, drowning out the smell of perfume and anything sweet still lingering. </p>
<p>"WHOA!"</p>
<p>She smiles, still dazed as the others shriek-</p>
<p>"Unnie!"</p>
<p>"Whoa whoa!"</p>
<p>Right, they kissed. Those two-ah, nothing new. But cameras-oh.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon shakes herself off, notices Siyeon being dragged back from the stairs and tries to tell-it was planned, so only the press are really freaking out.</p>
<p>"I-I have something to tell you all!"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon glances at Minji, reads the same curiosity in her beautiful face. They didn't plan-</p>
<p>"She bit my lip!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking hell Bora.</em>
</p>
<p>Yoohyeon has never been this glad to be upstaged. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This MIGHT be the last T chapter before at least some of it becomes filth (and less Jiyoo) because uh...I have what, seven draft chapters and a google doc with like sixteen pages?<br/>DC is very gay and all of age and honestly I multiship so there's a lot of material</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I wanted to kiss her (Yoohra) T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know there's that clip of Bora saying she thought sleeping Yoohyeon looked cute so she "crawled into her bunk and started kissing her."<br/>Not fake subs I really just-<br/>gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways this is some v brief Yoohra cause i remembered this convo and I mean I guess I lied about the next chapter being smut whoops lol ehe<br/>No but really aside from one other rated T there are six chapters with M/E ratings after this ehe, again mostly Jiyoo. I thought I shipped Suayeon main but...huh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yoohyeon?" she hears. Frowning, she curls towards the wall, blankets fighting her. Her eyes are closed but she can tell it's dark and her muscles are still sore-and the voice doesn't sound like Minji so it can go f-</p><p>
  <em>"Yoohyeonnie."</em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon opens her eyes, dazed, and looks back. Bora is slowly climbing the ladder to her bunk, frowning.</p><p>"Unnie, what."</p><p>Ignoring the rudeness of the informal <em>what</em> is easy when Yoohyeon blinks and peers at her like that, confused and beautiful. Bora crawls over her and ignores her grunts of annoyance.</p><p>"Give me a kiss."</p><p>"No," she groans. Bora leans down and she moves her head, pushing the older girl away by the shoulders.</p><p>"Gimme a kiss! Just one, you look so pretty."</p><p>"No, with you it's always-hey! It's always like sixteen or at least a few minutes worth. I wanna sleep."</p><p>"Kiss!"</p><p>Yoohyeon winces at her volume and pushes harder, pointing to the door.</p><p>"Go kiss Gahyeon or Yubin. You love harassing Yubin!"</p><p>"They don't look as pretty as you do right now. Aw really, is giving unnie a kiss such a hardship?"</p><p>Yoohyeon groans when Bora darts forwards and-well, not so much kisses her cheek but more smacks her jaw on it.</p><p>"Ugh! Did you piss off Siyeon? Why me?"</p><p>"You look so pretty when you sleep, Yoohyeonnie. Unnie wants to give you kisses and cuddle you. Is that so wrong?"</p><p>Yoohyeon grumbles when the older girl settles on her torso, tugging the blankets back into place.</p><p>"I'm going to get my kisses and then I'll let you sleep."</p><p>"So you did piss off Siyeon. Or are you trying to make Minj-"</p><p>She struggles not to bite on instinct as Bora pins her arm and finally <em>actually</em> kisses her, smirking. Instead, she just sighs and pushes her hair out of her face. Bora is a good kisser, after all, and it's relaxing-though she could do without the hand caressing her hip.</p><p>"Unnie," she warns. Bora whines but relents, settling her hand in a more respectable position. </p><p>"Fine fine fine. PG-13 only."</p><p>"Mm. Good night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have my site skin set as Reversi or whatever the dark one is, would recommend it, but the other day it randomly loaded the normal look and I actually cried out from how intense the white was holy fuck<br/>My eyes are weak and that shit hurt, god<br/>Also catch me starting a numbered TWICE series soon because I need to embrace writing spontaneously and I have promised myself I won't extend drafts on that series</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gals (Singjibo) E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been two weeks since I posted something (on this account) wtf I mean okay but also what??<br/>Uhhh polyamory, praise kink, semi-public sex? I think that's the only warnings???<br/>Oh this is the first explicit chapter...huh...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're not in public, but they aren't exactly in private either, so...this is new. She's still clothed, mostly, as are Minji and Bora, but <em>fuck</em> if she doesn't feel exposed.</p><p>Minji is kissing her neck, arms wrapping around her torso and gently cupping her breasts to keep her upright while one of Bora's hands keeps a messy fistful of her dress pressed against her hip, the other on her thigh. Bora's leg is slowly grinding against her center, face pressing into her chest as she ignores Siyeon's mumbles.</p><p>She's been fucked-not <em>actually</em> fucked, unfortunately-since earlier when Bora said that this was their plan-making her aware of their looks and ideas and intent and getting her hot before they had even finished their drinks.</p><p>
  <em>"Siyeonnie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The staff were adjusting the lighting for a quick few shots before they'd leave them alone, and Siyeon tilts her head towards Bora as she adjusts her bangs-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Minji and I were thinking of fucking you later."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon breaks a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks over at Minji, who smiles at her, and tries not to turn red as the staff calls for their attention and Bora laughs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They do the pose with the finger guns, then Bora says something about the video shooting and chains. She feels Minji's eyes on her, curious, and laughs a beat or so late when Bora turns back to the table. The camera clicks again when she hunches over, embarrassed at Bora's face and her own response.</em>
</p><p>"You need to be totally silent, baby," Bora whispers against her jaw. "No one should come in here, but you know what happens if we get caught."</p><p>Siyeon swallows and nods, grabbing onto Minji for support. The fingers on her breasts and underwear haven't made her forget the world outside yet.</p><p>Though they can. <em>God</em>, they can make her forget everything and anything.</p><p>One of Minji's hands moves to hold her dress up and Siyeon shivers as Bora pulls her underwear down her thighs, smirking. Her touch is sudden, warm, harsh.</p><p>"Aw...already worked up. We can make this fast for you, right?"</p><p>Minji hums against her cheek, squeezing her chest. Siyeon grabs her forearm, trying not to jerk her hips forwards as Bora's fingers tease her, not touching her clit or going inside yet, just exploring. Slowly.</p><p>"Unnie...come on, you said fast," Siyeon whispers. She's trying to time her inhale and exhale against Minji's breathing when Bora shifts and presses two fingers inside of her, staring. Siyeon manages to stop the noises in her throat, relaxing again when Minji tells her how she's being so good for them.</p><p>"I know what I said, and I'm going to do it."</p><p>Minji pulls her head back to lay on her shoulder as Bora bites into her neck and thrusts her fingers forward, slow but harsh. Keeping the noises down is harder, harder when Minji presses at her nipples and Bora keeps pushing. She speeds up eventually, thankfully, with Minji pushing against her ass and smiling as the youngest's chest jumps under her hands.</p><p>"What a good girl, right unnie?"</p><p>MInji nods, bringing one hand to Siyeon's jaw when she whimpers.</p><p>"Mm hm. She was so ready for us."</p><p>Siyeon hisses when Bora drags a pair of nails up her thigh and sets a hand on her stomach. She's not pushing her fingers as far, instead doing fast little strokes and occasionally slowing to press harder.</p><p>"Yeah. Is this fast enough, baby? Do you need more?"</p><p>Siyeon is smart enough not to respond, instead simply pushing forward to grind against her hand. Bora slips her palm down to grind against her clit and the taller girl buckles, pressing against Minji. The eldest pulls her arms tighter, restricting her shoulders from moving.</p><p>"Mm-"</p><p>"Shush."</p><p>She bites her lip, turning her head to the side as Minji softly reprimands her. The push and pull, the drag inside with Minji's fingers carefully working her chest while they move just out of sync, drawing little huffs from Bora, tugging at Siyeon's body while she's <em>stuck between them, can't move, being good for them as they just take-</em></p><p><em>"Fuck,</em> you-what did you think of, huh? You got tighter for me," Bora groans, and Siyeon whimpers when Minji echos the noise into her ear. The movements between her legs grow faster and she can hear it, feels how damp Bora's hand is against her. Siyeon presses a knee against her leg, burning. </p><p>"Please-please close, unnie-"</p><p>"She knows you like that feeling, she's being so <em>good</em>. Making your unnies feel good even though you're the one being touched?"</p><p>
  <em>"Mm-fu-"</em>
</p><p>"You know we have the <em>best</em> baby, Minji," Bora breaths against her throat and Siyeon can't take it.</p><p>She convulses, jerking her hips forwards as her stomach seizes. She chokes and Minji puts a hand over lips just in case as Bora eases her fingers back in, pressing against Siyeon's front. One hand is squeezing Minji's forearm as the other digs her nails into Bora's hip, taut. It takes a few moments for the tension to drop and for her legs to weaken as Bora takes hold of Minji's hip, properly sandwiching her.</p><p>"Mm...unnie..."</p><p>Minji coos into her ear and kisses her cheek, moving her head back against the wall when Bora kisses her. Siyeon shivers when she pulls her hand away, flushing and closing her legs. Minji smoothes her dress back down, holding her hips while she murmurs assurance.</p><p>"Was that enough for now, baby?"</p><p>Siyeon nods, turning her head to press against Minji's cheek. She kisses the palm Bora has on her jaw, the dry one.</p><p>Which reminds her...</p><p>Bora slowly lifts her other hand and licks her fingers, humming before her wrist is grabbed by Minji. Siyeon shifts to the side a little to allow Bora's arm to reach over her shoulder, unable to turn and look-</p><p>"We should go home now."</p><p>Minji giggles.</p><p>"Was this as successful as you planned?"</p><p>"Hey, it wasn't just me."</p><p>Minji scoffs and pushes Bora's shoulder as Siyeon properly stands.</p><p>"I had no idea. She just told me to smile and nod at you and not say anything, then told me to hold you."</p><p>"Ugh, whatever. Last time I prepare some nice foreplay, I guess."</p><p>Siyeon chuckles before coughing, turning her head to the side.</p><p>"We should head out before manager oppa comes looking for us."</p><p>"Really. And go wash your hands."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn't wrap it up neatly *picture of the cat doing the *~* face*<br/>I have a twitter, <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a> Let's hang, seriously</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. WotM (A mess) T?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My response to Siyeon being both the cheating husband that gets their side chick pregnant and the dad of the side chick that then smacks her XD while JiU cries in the background cause she's (a) baby<br/>Though this contains little of that</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't with them if you don't know what I'm talking about they did a parody of a kdrama called The World of the Married and it's fucking hilarious<br/>Watch it on their official channel it's too much to explain XDDDD<br/>This isn't the same storyline but has elements of that vid, to be clear, and also Minji is uh not the leader of DC in this you'll see</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait wait wait-ah! It wasn't m-ow! Gahyeon!"</p><p>"Since when has it <em>not</em> been you!" she fumes. Siyeon opens her mouth again only to cough on the water Bora throws at her.</p><p>"Can you just learn to keep your dick in your pants!?"</p><p>"I d-do! I have! Just except when it's you two-<em>ow!"</em></p><p>An unexpected hit from behind has her failing to crawl away, legs splayed out as Gahyeon kicks her in the shoulder, furious. She turns to find Yoohyeon brandishing a broom at her, laughing.</p><p>"Seriously? You're blaming me for this too?"</p><p>"I mean, yeah. You have a horrible track record, unnie."</p><p>"Don't remind us," Bora snaps. Siyeon sighs and clasps her hands together, facing her present-and past and potentially future-lovers with a sincere expression.</p><p>"Please just listen. You two and Minji are more than enough for me, I don't need anyone else, I don't want another kid, I j-"</p><p>"You said the same thing to me-"</p><p>"You were the one making such a happy fuss when I got pregnant-"</p><p>Bora looks at Gahyeon, brow furrowed.</p><p>"Wait, she was <em>happy </em>to be having a kid when she was cheating on me?!"</p><p>"No I-that w-I mea-"</p><p>"Oh so you <em>weren't</em> happy that I brought our Minji into the world?" Gahyeon shrieks and Siyeon presses her face against the floor, weeping.</p><p>-</p><p>Yubin has sleeping Minji in her arms and is scrolling through her phone when Siyeon crawls through the doorway, haggard.</p><p>"What...I'm not going to ask."</p><p>"They don't believe me. They somehow believe I truly got Dongie pregnant-I wouldn't do that, she isn't into women and I'm not into her but they don't listen-"</p><p>"I mean, you did c-"</p><p>"I know, I remember. You're holding the evidence and part of the reason I'd never do it again," Siyeon whines. "Hey-you believe me, right?"</p><p>She raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do I have a reason to?</p><p>"Wh-shouldn't you say "do I have a reason <em>not</em> to?" Right?"</p><p>Yubin rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Look, you're on your own until Dongie gets back from the hospital to explain the truth. I'd-"</p><p>There's a scream from the down the hallway, followed by Yoohyeon's laughter with Bora's shouting.</p><p>Siyeon looks at Yubin, terrified.</p><p>"Don't let them take me."</p><p>"You think I want to get involved? I'm protecting your child, not the organs you need to make another."</p><p>"LEE SIYEON!"</p><p>The door bursts open and Siyeon backs away, making quick prayer hands and trying to crawl into the bed. Bora and Gahyeon are upon her quickly, however, with a relaxed Yoohyeon standing in the doorframe.</p><p>"Why were you hiding? Because you know you did something wrong?"</p><p>"I want my mommy," Siyeon cries. Gahyeon smacks her with a pillow and she falls onto her side, being manhandled back up by Bora. She looks at them both and just whines, eyes wide. Yubin slides her chair out of the way as Yoohyeon starts recording and Gahyeon slowly raises the broomstick.</p><p>"Hold it lower."</p><p>"I got it!"</p><p>"Please-"</p><p>"Shut up!" They both shout, and Yubin manages to wheel her chair over the doorframe as Siyeon drops her head back in surrender.</p><p>"I can't believe-maybe I'd like for Minji to have a sibling but not like this. Ah, you limp dicked-"</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>Gahyeon pauses with the broomstick raised about her head, almost overbalancing as Yoohyeon takes it from her.</p><p>Handong is there, still in her jacket and staring at them all. She looks between Bora and Siyeon and Gahyeon and sighs.</p><p>"I can't believe this. You think she-<em>Siyeon didn't get me pregnant you idiots."</em></p><p>Gahyeon's jaw drops and Bora drops Siyeon. The taller girl cries quietly, dazed and relieved.</p><p>"I've told you about my boyfriend at least a dozen times-"</p><p>"I thought you were <em>joking</em>," Yoohyeon mutters.</p><p>"-and I really would not sleep with Siyeon, especially after what happened with the three of you."</p><p>"Fair," Siyeon says softly. "Dongie, thank you."</p><p>Handong makes a face and Yoohyeon hugs her, patting her belly carefully.</p><p>"Guess we should buy another cradle, huh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cheating isn't okay kids it was handled kinda jokingly here but irl just talk to your partner, if you can't talk about something that's distracting/affecting you then you're not being open #HappyWifeHappyLife<br/>Essentially it was Dongie announcing she was pregnant and the rest of DC coming down on Siyeon thinking she did it lol<br/>But like in an amusing way not a serious way or at least it was meant like that<br/>Let's chat on Twitter &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Make Me Forget (Jiyoo) M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For all their travels, all the screaming fans, Yoohyeon can't ignore what her heart feels.<br/>Which would be fine if they weren't idols, weren't girls, weren't in Korea, but they are.<br/>So she forgets, sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Yoohyeon singing Secret Love Song because this:<br/>Why can't you hold me in the street?<br/>Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?<br/>I wish that it could be like that<br/>Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours</p><p>Hit too close to home, I've felt that and this is what it would actually feel like for them to love each other b/c Korea and I can't, warning for some mentioned homophobia<br/>I can't focus on angst because it genuinely affects me so it's trying to be light and quick so don't focus on it too much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're in their room with the taller girl sprawled out over the bed. She's toying with her hair, staring at the ceiling. Thinking.</p><p>"Make me forget," Yoohyeon whispers. The older girl pauses in reading her book, looking over in the next breath. It's never expected, never subtle, and never makes Yoohyeon embarrassed despite the fact that it's a coded ask for sex.</p><p>She's never embarrassed because she's always overwhelmed when she says it, either with love or sadness or both, and just wants Minji. Wants her over her, on her, <em>in</em> her, everything and anything. Reminding her that she's loved. Making her forget that they'd be hated for it.</p><p>Minji is on her in the next second, tender in how she brushes some hair back before leaning down to kiss Yoohyeon. She's always been the stronger one about this, insisting it was just her age and past experience with their culture. She can't dwell on it.</p><p>"Please," Yoohyeon asks, heart beginning to thrum, "please touch me unnie, I need you."</p><p>Minji hums and helps her out of her pants, her shirt, cups her breasts over her bra. She shifts them so Yoohyeon is propped up on the pillows, hovering above her as she drags her hips up to grind down against her. Yoohyeon closes her eyes when Minji asks her to, raises her arms and sets them behind her head obediently.</p><p>"Open your legs a little more."</p><p>Sometimes...well normally she'd resist at least a little, whine or pout or struggle, even, but not like this. Yoohyeon doesn't have the energy, the want. It's not about being spicy, it's about, it's about her being with Minji, them. Their will being the same, Yoohyeon knowing she could ask and Minji would give her what she wanted. Relaxation, comfort, love, safety.</p><p>Because how can she remember anything with Minji's fingers inside of her, a guiding hand on her waist and lips on her jaw. Muscles flexing against her own, shivering. Yoohyeon is aware of how breathily she calls for the older girl, legs moving to find purchase on the sheets before Minji pushes her hip back down. </p><p>"Yes...so good for me."</p><p>It didn't help that they'd performed <em>You and I</em> twice today.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Yoohyeon takes her free hand and places Minji's palm on the side of her neck, arching up to meet the thumb that carefully slides down the front of her throat.</p><p>It wasn't about choking, losing air, pain-Minji would hold her neck gently, not squeeze, and remind her that she was being taken care of. She swallows as Minji exhales, aware that her muscles are starting to ache for Minji to just get on with it.</p><p>So Minji tightens her grip just a little and pushes her fingers in harder and Yoohyeon groans happily. Her legs are still restless, one of them tight on Minji’s waist. She lets Minji turn her head to the side, starting kissing down her jaw. She does suck and bite at her neck, never hard enough to leave bruises. They can't afford that, not anywhere but her thighs or breasts. </p><p>"You're close?"</p><p>Yoohyeon's stomach is beginning to twitch and her thighs are pressing around Minji's hand as her head swims, so yes, she's close. Minji takes note and fucks her harder and kisses her and Yoohyeon breaks. Her eyes are shut so tight that they tremble, her grip on Minji too hard, but there are no reprimands in the soft, breathy whispers in her ears.</p><p>She's still panting when she tries to pull Minji's sweatpants down, but her hand is lazily brushed aside as the older settles next to her.</p><p>"Sleep."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a lil short bit because fuuuuuuuck need to publish smth, should be something from my drafts before it dies but it's this instead<br/>I've started not having everything on google docs which is good but also bad because wow I could lose shit<br/>Let's chat on Twitter &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blood Bag (YuJi) T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not like it's fun to have vampires drink from you on the regular, but it's an easy living.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly shorter/less hot than I meant it to be, just not really into writing sex today and wanted to publish smth<br/>No in-fic explanation but basically you have people who live as blood providers, colloquially called blood bags, who literally just sell blood feeding sessions. It's a whole market with standard pricing, one-time vs recurring clients, contracts-that stuff.<br/>And then Minji comes in with the reminder that yes, sometimes there's a tip in the form of sexy times</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been...four months of this? Just shy of that, though Yubin is so used to it by now that she doesn't even get up from her bed when Minji enters.</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>(Minji lets her be informal, something Yubin is grateful for.)</p><p>The taller girl takes out a can of apple juice and some of Yubin's chips, setting them on the table. She already has water bottles out, as always, but Minji likes to give her juices, sometimes soda.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to bite your arm from behind a wall," Minji huffs. Yubin is starting to feel her eyes closing from their proximity, body relaxing as her mind goes into overdrive at a hand on her collar. "You're too pretty, too tasty for me to want any less than everything you'd allow me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm...thank you? I've never had a feeder-a customer like that before," she mumbles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll pay you the normal recurring fee, a little more if you want. But I can make it worth your time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji pulls her chin up, making sure Yubin can watch her run her tongue over her fangs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not just with money."</em>
</p><p>Minji pulls her book away, tosses it-</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>and unzips her pants, smiling.</p><p>"You already said hey."</p><p>"Th-you know that's not what I...meant."</p><p>It sounds pathetic even to her but Minji doesn't tease her, just hums and starts rubbing her sides. She shifts forwards until she's properly straddling the other girl, letting her shift back against the pillows before she drags her leg forwards between Yubin's.</p><p>"I have to be back home in an hour, so...I'll have to be a little fast."</p><p>Yubin tries to huff in displeasure, but it's a pretty weak gesture with her legs already shaking. Minji's barely touched her skin and she's wondering if it's too early to tempt her with her neck. </p><p>Neck feeding was...intimate. Even after they moved to Minji feeding next to her, on her, it took weeks and a slow progression of forearm to bicep to thigh to collarbone. But once they got there, fuck.</p><p>
  <em>"Is there some sort of reason why...vampires tend to...or enjoy it when...um..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Having sex while we feed?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin nods, hands tucked under her chin as Minji holds her waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aside from the actual fun of the sex, yeah. Getting your blood rushing like that is...it makes it easier, sweeter. And for me, at least, it adds a little more control, having your fangs in someone. Don't you think it's intimate?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin nods, trying not to shiver as MInji chuckles and presses a kiss to her ear.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>"Doesn't mean I'll skimp on you."</p><p>Yubin closes her eyes at the rush when Minji cups her face, tilting her head to the side as the hand on her stomach slides lower.</p><p>--</p><p>Yubin swears her mood drops at a new record speed when she has to bid goodbye to Minji with an all-too-smug Yoohyeon and Handong waiting at her door. She has no idea why they decided to come over and could not care less, but can't shut her door fast enough to lock them out. They sweep her, protesting but weak, into the living room and all settle on the couch with some pretzels and the TV remote she thought was lost.</p><p>“She was hot,” Handong murmurs, nodding in respect.</p><p>"You're lucky we were just by the door-do you even realize we came into your apartment?"</p><p>"Y-what?"</p><p>“Dude, I never want to hear that again, oh my god-when we came in you were loud and then you were all whiny when we came back-which was an hour later, by the way-”</p><p>“Please just shut up,” Yubin hisses. She pushes away the hand of a giggling Handong but doesn’t escape Yoohyeon’s freakishly long arms.</p><p>“You did good.”</p><p>“Warn us next time, though, seriously-”</p><p>“I hate you both.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you ever, like, put off a realization and later realize it was a terrible idea to do so even though, to be fair, it's always been in the back of your mind<br/>But like to the point where the conclusions you've come to aren't clear and you don't know what it means<br/>Hi, sometimes I remember my identity crisis that isn't really a crisis because it's been ongoing for like, five to six years but I think I could live a moderately happy life if I ignore it but *should* I is the thing.<br/>Actually I mean bye, these are the ending notes, please don't take this too seriously y'all just say hi back if you wanna, I'm betting most reading this are queer cause uhhh it's a Gaycatcher fic so<br/>Let's chat on Twitter &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Baby (Ji2Yoo) E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yubin wants something that's hard to articulate.</p><p>Eventually, Yoohyeon boils it down for her.</p><p>"You want Minji unnie to call you baby and fuck you. Softly? Right?"</p><p>"That's-I-"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yubin thinks a lot<br/>V speculation (obviously not saying a real claim or theory) on her personality, if she would react like X or Y to something I mean<br/>Me @ myself: literally just fucning update you coward</p><p>Chapter contains uhh size...in terms of short/tall uh play I guess, polyamory of a sort, some submission, some negotiation, minor pet play in the form of the word puppy, restraint? Oh a threesome too briefly uh wow. The actual sex is not overly complicated, it's the feels/headspace that's more complex. It's sorta *waves hands* abstract until it's not so I'd give it a shot if you're on the edge, lots of thinking up until the sex part and you can always click away.<br/>Skimped a little on the smut ngl just needed to fucking post smth oh my god</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of her twenty two years of life, though really it was the last three, Yubin has realized a lot of things about herself. She’s not a total introvert, she likes her hair short, she’s a perfectionist, she’s not straight, and she’s missing...something. Personal, embarrassing-it’s hard to define. It’s not <em> just </em> about sex, though that’s...that’s something else she could...uh, improve on. It takes a few situations for her to realize what it is.</p><p>Yoohyeon is holding her when Siyeon wanders over, towering above them both. Yubin is the only one not wearing big heels, thought it wouldn't really matter anyways-she's not part of the so-called tall line. Yoohyeon compares their heights and Yubin feels tiny when Minji points to her, smiling. Siyeon giggles and Yoohyeon’s grip on her changes-</p><p>“Ah, a baby,” she teases, and it’s only years of being on camera that keeps her from pressing her body into Yoohyeon. Or Minji.</p><p>She stumbles and isn’t paying attention, too caught up in feeling <em>warm</em> until Minji laughs and starts talking and she can breathe again, can stop thinking of their larger bodies surrounding her, gently pushing her around and making her blush but feel <em> safe</em>, calling her baby and petting her head and holding her and touching her sweetly-</p><p>
  <em> “Ah.”</em>
</p><p>Yubin shakes herself. She can’t let herself think-and get like this. She’s an adult; a shorter one, granted, and in a field where being infantilized and compared to younger people and all of this childish stuff is normal, but that doesn’t mean she has to do it to herself. Or enjoy it.</p><p>But she watches herself on stage from a cheerful Minji’s lap, feeling warm and oddly relaxed from the arms around her torso and finally gets it. Her passivity with the members, strict separation of stage self and personal. She’s been...maybe compensating, leaning so far to one end that she’s scared of the other. Scared at how she wants it.</p><p>Dami has control.</p><p>Yubin needs to <em> be </em> controlled.</p><p>It's not obvious but it's-it's also...<em>terribly</em> obvious? It was certainly a thing in her previous...encounters. Her natural want to just do what the elder says, how easily she's swayed-it's not age, because hell if she agrees with Bora or even Yoohyeon a lot, but it's...Minji. Yoohyeon-because she's an idiot and Yoohyeon is her natural counterpart-lets her muse on it abstractly, not seriously, without Minji's name attached. She feels something similar, though not as...intermittent? She was Minji’s, even when they weren’t doing anything. When they were, she was a-</p><p>Yubin can’t even think of it without blushing.</p><p>Yoohyeon liked to be Minji’s <em> puppy</em>, her cute little lesser that sought to make her happy and be touched and little else. She liked to think simply and be controlled by the older girl, to not worry about things for a few hours. That’s how she had explained it, though with a few more abstract explanations as to why she liked it and <em> many </em> sexual details Yubin wishes she could un-hear.</p><p>It was endearing, if a little bizarre the first time Yoohyeon told her. It...made sense, though. With her and Siyeon pushing their wolf and dog schtick, Minji’s leadership, the age dynamic, the playfulness.</p><p>Once she reasons it out a bit, Yubin gets it. <em> Really </em> gets it.</p><p>How they're affectionate, their little energy spikes, Minji's gentle correction, Yoohyeon's giddy smiles that say <em>I know I'm getting fucked later</em> when Yubin feels like reading into it perversely. Not that she's wrong, usually, probably-she doesn't know whenever they have sex but Yoohyeon does sleep in Minji's room a lot. They're cuddly, touchy, bizarrely in sync. Yoohyeon and Minji smile so intensely and Yubin feels affectionate enough just wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist. It’s always no big deal for them to be affectionate, forward, <em> open</em>-Minji enjoys having the younger girl in her lap and petting her and Yoohyeon will just-act all-and it’s not easy for Yubin, not at all. </p><p>She can express her annoyance at contact well, but not her approval of it. It’s always made her nervous, afraid of coming off the wrong way or something. That’s why Yoohyeon’s constant chatter and touchiness and understanding is such a blessing, especially when she had taken it upon herself to clue Handong in on why Yubin didn’t always react to things like the other members did. It's not that she doesn't like some things or even want them, but between the cameras and the anxious feelings...it's difficult.</p><p>Minji was understanding like that too. She never really pushed her, only directed jokes at her when they were off camera or with just a few members, didn’t tease her when a few of them came out to each other. Supported her, as a leader and an unnie, with training and life. Allowed-not even that, she was just <em>okay with</em> Yoohyeon kissing the others, hugging them, being less than platonic but not as fully romantic with them as she was with Minji. She didn’t mind, hell she encouraged Yoohyeon to cuddle Yubin on a regular basis, even when it took her girlfriend out of her bed.</p><p>Yubin trusts her. She trusts all the members, but those two in a different way. Though Minji was...trust was not the only difference between her and the others. It's not something Yubin thinks on often or cares about that much-if she does it just gets embarrassing, and that's not something she needed to feel when the emotions were easily buried. <em>Usually</em> easily buried, not always-not with Minji's dashing looks and her clearly not-platonic affection with Yoohyeon.</p><p>(Which Yoohyeon gushes about far too often, though...Yubin supposes it's best that she has a friend in her position.)</p><p>She communicates it all to Yoohyeon one night. They’d been making out, which happened sometimes, and Yoohyeon called her baby and she just couldn’t help it.</p><p>Yubin moaned.</p><p>Yoohyeon seemed startled and held Yubin in place, not letting her slink away or just go to sleep. That type of reaction from Yubin was a lot, honestly, and she didn't want to let it slip by.</p><p>Yubin handled the prodding for a few seconds before sighing and letting out a confusing stream of words and half sentences, vaguely explaining the moment she'd had last week when the taller, older members pushed her around and she felt small and surrounded and cared for and how she's reflecting on her own passivity and how she'd been weirdly more attracted to Minji lately, and with their age and size differences...and Yoohyeon gets it, boy does she get it.</p><p>She also gets why it's hard to articulate to someone who you aren't in a relationship with, someone who's girlfriend is the only person-the only one still in your life-that you've had less than PG moments with. So she offers to be Yubin's "gallant messenger" or conduit to the older girl. Yubin...doesn't want to refuse, so she doesn't, but she's nervous the next morning when Yoohyeon tugs Minji back into their room for pre-schedule cuddles.</p><p>It happens a week later. Yoohyeon said she talked to Minji but wouldn't elaborate and she had to go a <em> week </em> of being around her, not knowing if she should act indifferent or calm or bring it up or scurry away like a misbehaving child because Minji showed absolutely no sign of having been told, by her <em> puppy</em>, that one of her members wanted to be held down and called baby and <em> lovingly fucked to sleep</em>.</p><p>God it makes her weird and hot just thinking about it. Because she's imagined it, though maybe not Minji's face but at least a body suspiciously close to hers. Taller, larger, pressing her down and making it difficult to move, not crushing her but not letting her...not letting her fuss, push back, not judging. Overwhelming her. Fucking her because she knows that's best and Yubin doesn't have to think or <em>worry</em> about it.</p><p>Yoohyeon is suspiciously gone from their room and Yubin pauses her show as she remembers that a lot of the members have gone out for a movie, and Bora's at the dance studio so-</p><p>There's a knock at the door. A shadow larger than just one person is visible under the door before Yubin clears her throat and says that the door is open.</p><p>She sees Minji first, Yoohyeon shuffling closer to set her head on the older girl's shoulder. She smiles at Yubin, both hands clasping one of Minji's. Minji turns the lights off and doesn’t advance, holding Yoohyeon by her side.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>She’s asking about so many things and Yubin nods. At that, Minji seems to nudge Yoohyeon forwards. She closes the door behind them, room growing dim as Yoohyeon kneels on the bed, hovering over a tense Yubin.</p><p>She grunts at Yoohyeon’s weight pressing her down into the mattress before hands pin her shoulders and harsh, wet kisses find her throat. Her legs are pulled apart for Yoohyeon to settle between. Her hands run up Yubin's side, the heat on her neck calming her less than usual. </p><p>"I had us get tested again, just to be sure."</p><p>
  <em>That's why it took so long?</em>
</p><p>"I haven't in a while, with...but I'm-I'm clean. Mm-"</p><p>Yoohyeon makes a little noise as she's pushed away from Yubin's neck.</p><p>“Something wrong, puppy?”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s body <em>reacts</em> and Yubin watches her face. She's pretty curious on how Yoohyeon responds-submits was another word she used-to Minji, and she sees some of it in the turn of her head to face the older girl, shoulders arching downwards.</p><p>“No, unnie. Yubin?”</p><p>"Don't bite that hard."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Minji sits next to them, reaching out to touch Yubin's leg as she permits Yoohyeon to go back to kissing her. Yubin feels the hand on her waist, then shirt, rubbing her stomach in test before pulling back. It's just Yoohyeon, and she trusts them, so she lets Yoohyeon pull it off only to cross her arms against her chest. She was planning to sleep, it's not like she's wearing-</p><p>"What's wrong? Are you shy?"</p><p>"No, I just-it's cold?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Yoohyeon shifts away at some signal and Yubin feels herself tense when Minji sits on her thighs. It's unreasonable for her to be attractive like this, unfair. Minji absolutely towers over her and Yubin feels her arms grow weak. Yoohyeon takes hold of one wrist, Minji of the other, and her arms are pulled up by her head, heart pounding. </p><p>She barely looks at Yubin's chest before leaning down, arms bracketing Yubin's head; Yubin realizes she's never kissed the older girl. She knew that, logically, but now she just-just remembered.</p><p>"Is this good so far?"</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“I understand if this is a lot but since you've done more with Yoohyeon than with me, I figured she'd be a reassurance. Plus, if I'm interpreting all of what my puppy said correctly, you don't <em>dislike</em> the extra...presence, right?"</p><p>Yubin shakes her head and Minji beams.</p><p>"Alright. She can help hold you while unnie takes care of you?”</p><p>Yubin nods again and Minji holds the side of her face, pressing their foreheads together. Some of her finger brush Yubin's neck and she's sure the older girl can feel her blood about to burst to burst out of her veins. It's not fair how gentle she is, how Yoohyeon's hands hold her waist, how she can imagine what Minji's fingers might feel like because they're long and slim like Yoohyeon's-</p><p>Minji kisses her slowly. Doesn't press for her to open her mouth, doesn't pull on her jaw. She lacks the (often overwhelming) energy of Yoohyeon, the push, but she's soft. Yubin can't help but shift a little closer, bend her neck back as Minji's other hand slides up the back of her head. The hand on her shoulder slides down, traces between her breasts, resting at her ribs. The press of Yoohyeon's clothed arm over her waist, reminding her how her top was off-it was warm enough that she'd forgotten.</p><p>Minji's hand moves to Yoohyeon's and Yubin breaks off to inhale, slowly taking hold of Minji's shirt as her shorts are worked down her thighs. They don't even need her help to undress her, they can just do it.</p><p>"Hold her leg up, baby. Good girl."</p><p>Yoohyeon exhales against her neck and Yubin wonders which of them is more turned on by Minji's orders-she could just be asking, but there's authority in her voice-a thought that's immediately swept away when a palm presses against her stomach.</p><p>"Do you want unnie's fingers?"</p><p>Yubin presses her face against Minji's shoulder, groaning quietly. </p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>
  <em>She can't, she can't-</em>
</p><p>Her head it tilted up forcibly and Yubin averts her eyes for a second, heart racing, before she gives in.</p><p>"P-please? Please, yes, I want it."</p><p>Minji doesn't look smug, which Yoohyeon totally would, just happy.</p><p>(Which Yubin finds way less annoying.)</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>Yubin has to duck her head down again when Minji's fingers pull at her underwear, tugging at the elastic and sliding under. She glances down only to close her eyes at the image of Minji's hand in her dark underwear, her palm covering Yubin's bellybutton. It's happening. Minji's hand on her like was something-something maybe they'd joked about, she'd imagined (one or two times too many) and now she won't be able to think about it again without the image of her actual hand, gracefully pushing against her skin and going lower, lower.</p><p>She forces herself to remain still when Minji's fingers graze over clit, the tips of her fingers going further before coming back. It's slow and good, sending little unexpectedly hot pulses along her pelvis with the knowledge that it's Minji, it's new, it's <em>her</em>. Yoohyeon's kisses at her neck pull at her attention before Minji slides a finger in and she groans. She doesn't mean to jerk her legs together but Yubin manages to pull them apart again, mumbling something about just being sensitive.</p><p>(Which is in no way a lie.)</p><p>"Mmm...Yoohyeonnie, don't."</p><p>Yubin turns her quickly, feeling Yoohyeon press her face against her shoulder. A hand turns her face back to Minji, her gaze attentive as another finger pushes in and Yubin's eyes fight to stay open.</p><p>"She wanted to touch, but I told her to wait until I said so."</p><p>She grunts as a sort of acknowledgement before Minji's head dips and she feels teeth on her jaw as she closes her eyes. She can hear her breathing, Yoohyeon's as well, Minji's movements.</p><p><em>I was right,</em> Yubin remembers, <em>about her hands. Fingers.</em></p><p>They're so much like Yoohyeon's and maybe she shouldn't think about that, shouldn't know it so distinctly. But it's true-they're alike in build, but not personality. Attraction to one was...kind of admitting attraction to the other-maybe that's why Yoohyeon wasn't surprised or Minji was weird about them doing things.But it feels-of course she feels dirty, sexual, flustered, that happens every time she has sex, but the distinct presences of Yoohyeon at her back and Minji at her front, fucking her, controlling them and the situation and somehow already knowing the basics of how to touch her-</p><p>What if Yoohyeon told-</p><p>Her leg shakes in Yoohyeon’s hold and she arches further back, turning her head up. Yoohyeon nuzzles against her cheek and Minji chuckles, the push of her fingers a <em>twist</em>.</p><p>“Does this feel good, baby?”</p><p>Yubin presses her face into the pillow, embarrassed. Minji's fingers doesn't stop and her other hand gropes Yubin's front before brushing up her neck to rub her jaw. </p><p>"Here. Yoohyeonnie, your hand."</p><p>Her leg is released and pulled forwards over MInji's side and Yubin shudders at how open she must be, how Minji's knuckles can now press somewhere more sensitive. Yoohyeon is suddenly moving her arm and a hand slips under to hold and squeeze one of her breasts. It's a nice extra sensation, warm, and gives her an excuse to reach back and grab Yoohyeon's thigh and hold on.</p><p>"Is she doing a good job? With the times you two have slept together before, I hope she's learned."</p><p>Yoohyeon makes a noise of indignation but Yubin can only swallow and put a hand on Minji's back, trying to get closer. Having space between their bodies, especially when Yoohyeon's already holding her from behind, is just-it's not necessary and it's irritating. The hand on her chest presses against her shoulder and Yubin struggles to focus on Minji's kiss with Yoohyeon's thumb stroking her leg while she holds it and Minji's fingers, <em>fuck.</em></p><p>"Is it too-"</p><p>“Minji unnie please don’t stop,” she manages. “Please.”</p><p>She doesn't hear Minji say anything but suddenly Yoohyeon's teeth scrape at her neck, bearing down. It's almost like she's holding her in place, keeping her from moving her head as Minji continues to press her fingers in and out, slowly and surely. With force, though, definitely not as soft and exploratory as before and<em> oh fucking sh-</em></p><p>"Aw...you liked that? I thought you'd like it a little harder," Minji groans, and Yubin wheezes at the noise and the now <em>trio</em> of fingers just...just pushing further and stronger as Minji kisses her jaw and Yoohyeon's breath catches behind her. "That's it...come on, baby."</p><p>Her voice melts against Yubin's ear and she thought she couldn't get more embarrassed, more desperate for Minji to just end it. Yubin presses her face into Minji's shoulder, exhaling. She can't do anything but make strangled, embarrassingly high noises. Yoohyeon isn't doing much better behind her, now fully grinding against the bed and Yubin's other leg, but she can't blame her; Yubin can feel how steady Minji is against her trembling self, how surely her lips move while her fingers push Yubin higher and higher into the fuzzy, abruptly overwhelming-</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god fuck-"</em>
</p><p>Yubin <em>thinks</em> she gasps when she comes but then she's biting into her hand, whining as Minji refuses to let up her pace. Her head feels the rush as her limbs push out then curl back inwards, trying to contain the sensations. It's not like nothing she's ever felt, it's like Yoohyeon but stronger and higher and more <em>everything</em> and warmer, hotter, so much hotter and sweatier with Yoohyeon's panting in her ear and Minji's little reassurances. The hand on her leg moves and Yubin can jerk forwards as Minji inches back, stopping to let Yubin finish herself.</p><p>Minji slows and Yubin realizes she has a death grip on her shirt. She lets go and her leg sinks back down to the mattress and the warm dampness on her thighs doesn't bother her as much as Minji's fingers pulling away.</p><p>"You did so good," Minji breathes. "Now go to sleep." And perhaps she's exaggerating but Yubin wants to die in the best way. </p><p>Kisses on her forehead soothe the instinct, however, as Minji reaches over her and Yubin's lips part as she imagines Yoohyeon licking her fingers clean. Speaking of-</p><p>Yubin reaches back to push at her hip, no longer content with being ground against by the other girl. There's another kiss pressed to her cheek as Minji sits up and Yubin forces herself to relax, to close her eyes. She can feel Minji shifting over to Yoohyeon, hear little things, but her blood is still rushing and she'd like to fall asleep with this ache still forming in her muscles. </p><p>"Hey," she hears suddenly, and Minji's tone has her tensing. "Did I say you could do that?"</p><p>"No," Yoohyeon whines from behind her. Yubin half turns to see Minji holding one of Yoohyeon's wrists, frowning. Her fingers are unmistakably glistening and Yubin finds it hot that Yoohyeon was that excited while...helping out.</p><p>"You're supposed to go to sleep now, Yubinnie," Minji says. Yubin draws the covers up to her chest, glancing between Minji's grip on the younger and Yoohyeon's little pawing motions at her arms and waist. She's not trying to hide the way she grinds her hips up against Minji's leg, nor the way she lifts her chin to show off, to bare her neck and strain and fidget underneath her.</p><p>
  <em>The same fucking figure that just reached inside and thoroughly wrecked Yubin's world for a minute.</em>
</p><p>"Do you want to watch me punish her?"</p><p>Yubin swallows and Yoohyeon begins to whimper when she nods. Minji smiles.</p><p>"Okay then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I noticed the style of this kind of reflecting my idea of Yubin's headspace in this-you can't concentrate much, things happens at a slowed/accelerated pace, even if you're expecting something it's sudden due to the sensitivity...ugh<br/>Also considering like a full on jiyoo pet play chap but I don't know...if anyone feels strongly about it lemme know<br/>WHEN THREE OF THE LIKE 27 FICS YOU FOLLOW UPDATE ON THE SAME DAY<br/>BLESS<br/>Haha three weeks later and I wish rip<br/>Ugh<br/>I follow (checks) 26 fics, yes I remember the plotlines, and I can't really complain because like shit I don't update regularly you know and like the pandemic and school<br/>Does anyone read my notes I feel like I put so much in the boxes<br/>Let's chat on Twitter &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Can't Believe (Yoohra) E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wow."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Can't believe I'm going to fuck that idiot."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all I THINK this is it<br/>The yoohra/suyoo vibe<br/>Like, it's so hard to imagine them working as a couple in a way?? I see attraction but not like...hard to explain, this is supposed to be like a more humorous, not serious high school fling type piece. The sex is there but not as long/explicit as it can be, really, like I just yeeted a whole oral scene just decided not to<br/>Enjoy ;)<br/>Note: this chapter and the one following are now in their own story, pt 22 of this series, so they can be expanded on past the limits of the one-shot collection.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Can't believe I'm going to fuck that idiot."</p><p>Yubin chokes on her water and Siyeon grimaces. Minji pats her back, chuckling. It's not the first time she's said it and it probably won't be the last, but hearing it again doesn't mean any of them understand Bora's declaration.</p><p>"Unnie, that's my <em>best</em> friend. And she's not that much of an idiot."</p><p>"Yeah, please leave your perversions at home! Or at lease away from the lunch table!"</p><p>Gahyeon and Yubin complain in agreement and Minji gestures everyone to go back to eating. Bora rolls her eyes as she looks back at said girl, who is failing to balance a water bottle on the back of her hand for the sixth time. Handong, who is sitting across from her, deadpans as it falls again. </p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"No one said you have to," Minji says, raising an eyebrow. Bora just sets her chin on her palm, still staring at the oblivious girl.</p><p>"Nah, I'm going to."</p><p>-----</p><p>Damn Yoohyeon and her fucking crop tops.</p><p>She wanted to toy with her a little bit, annoy Yubin, but-</p><p>"O-oh god-B-Bora-<em>Bora-"</em></p><p>She doesn't know why it's Yoohyeon that she has this urge for. She's tall, beautiful even. But clumsy, lanky. Affectionate. Smiley. Maybe a little scatterbrained. Her legs are long.</p><p>Bora's only seen her so many times up close, usually with Yubin, so she has no idea where it comes from, this need to just-just <em>fuck</em> her, ruin her just a bit and take some satisfaction from it. Consensually. Not that Yoohyeon wouldn't get anything out of it. Bora knew that she was not-to put it bluntly-a bad lay and Yoohyeon was single, so she did what felt natural: she dragged her away from the party, slammed her against a bathroom wall, and asked to fuck her. </p><p>She had been worried she came off as a <em>little</em> aggressive, but Yoohyeon's breathy <em>okay</em> just drove her harder. And harder.</p><p>Pants barely unzipped, pushed down, her neck bruised and hair messy against the wall as Bora drives her over the edge, grunting when trembling hands fist her hair and clamp down on her arm. She kisses her to muffle the gasps, loving how she shakes. Yoohyeon's whole body jerks and twists before slowly slumping against the wall, chest heaving.</p><p>Bora slips her free hand under her shirt, tugging her bra down to palm her breast. She figures it's enough of a break and torture when she focuses on that, slowly pulling her fingers from between the younger girl's legs. Yoohyeon kisses her cheek, mumbling something that sounds like <em>wow</em> and <em>thanks</em> and <em>oh goodness</em> all at once. She's cute, Bora supposes, which is weird of someone so tall and awkward. </p><p>Yoohyeon squirms, fumbling while trying to undo Bora's belt-possibly due to the teeth at her throat. One of Yoohyeon's hands grip her thigh and pull, trying to move her, get her to help-</p><p>"Just wait. So impatient," Bora huffs, wiping her lips as she decides this mark is vivid enough. There have to be a dozen at that point and it's so bizarrely possessive of her; Bora imagines some idiotic <em>boy</em> or sultry, undeserving senior girl making a move and feels the urge to bite Yoohyeon's lip so hard it bleeds.</p><p>She only notices the fingers toying on her stomach when her nails scratch somewhere sensitive, and then-</p><p>Her fingers are long and Bora's breath catches, body jerking forwards. It takes her a moment to recollect herself, swallow, and look up to meet Yoohyeon's eyes. It's still just a touch over her underwear, a firm rubbing, and she...shit, she does want more. It would probably feel really, really good to let Yoohyeon lift her onto the sink or push her against the wall and put those fingers to good use, have them curl up inside of her while her other hand toys with her clit. And she'd probably be a little clumsy, maybe poke her with her nails or bite too hard, but overeager can be endearing and Bora's dealt with worse.</p><p>"Bora? I-is this?"</p><p>But maybe not today. Maybe not with stupidly beautiful Kim Yoohyeon.</p><p>Bora pulls Yoohyeon's hand from her pants, places it on her shoulder, pins her firmly against the wall-again-and drops to her knees. Yoohyeon's eyes go wide when she tugs her pants all the way down, mouthing at a thigh before sliding a hand to hold her ass.</p><p>"Oh-o-oka-ah!"</p><p>She tastes good.</p><p>-</p><p>Yoohyeon is shivering when she stops, one hand on the side of her head and the other with a death grip on the faucet. She'd made sweet noises, head thrown back against the wall. All of the marks that were sure to fade in darker were on display and Bora made sure to leave some on her thighs, bites and scratches alike. She wants her to feel sore, have bruises that match the ones Bora will probably have on her knees.</p><p>Bora licks one of her thighs before standing, going with Yoohyeon's pull to kiss the girl again. She hates that their height differences means Yoohyeon can press down, that her neck isn't straining at all. Loves her soft groan-at her taste on Bora's lips or the hold on her ass or everything. </p><p>She gasps when Bora finds her collarbone, sucking on it harshly before pulling back. There's a hand on her waistband, fingertips against her stomach as Yoohyeon manages her breathing. She looks ruined, bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat and neck brutalized by Bora's teeth. But she tugs at Bora's pants, swallowing, with a warm hand and unspoken ask.</p><p>Bora almost, <em>almost</em> lets her deal with the stupidly aroused state she'd caused. Instead she slowly curls her fists into Yoohyeon's collar, pulling her close. Her eyes are beautiful, dazed and struggling to focus. </p><p>"Don't fuck anyone else at this party."</p><p>She nods and Bora kisses her harshly, bites her lip.</p><p>Bora leaves her panting against the sink, pants hastily pulled back up and lipstick ruined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is like, up until yesterday when I saw a Sudong moment I was so convinced this was my only SuA ship but now<br/>Now I am Confusion<br/>Let's chat on Twitter &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Can't Believe pt 2 E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can't believe I'm doing a 2nd part to that one shot but here we goooooo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A not defined relationship, sex, warning of that.<br/>Also wtf I swear I just posed part one of this what do you mean it's been a month</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it would be easier and less annoying to just...invite her over and make use of Bora's bed so they didn't stumble around a random room at a party and lock the door, but that's too intimate. Yoohyeon would laugh or try to ask about her bright purple and blue sheets and Bora would have to fuck her into shutting up. She'd probably like that.</p><p>But Yoohyeon didn't complain the last time (not that Bora really stuck around for a performance review) and she's done nothing but moan and arch into her touch this time. Bora had shoved her onto the bed, torn her jacket off, and forced her onto her stomach. It only took a minute to work her up, make it easy for her fingers to slide in, and she's sure Yoohyeon tried to say something but her face is pressed into the mattress.</p><p>From behind, she can bite at skin that'll be easier to cover. And her neck.</p><p>Her stupid <em>fucking</em> neck.</p><p>That's what Bora realizes she had been staring at in dance practice when she drinks some water or at lunch when she laughs with Handong or across the room in chemistry when the girl was slumped in her chair, head back, clearly not capable of understanding ionic bonds. She's not even trying so Bora feels justified in calling her an idiot.</p><p>Never to her face, but what did that matter?</p><p>Yoohyeon is slim, stomach taut with effort as she drags her hips down against Bora's fingers. It hurts her hand a bit, her wrist, but listening to her struggle to keep a consistent pace and angle is so worth it. She finds herself nipping at her ear, grunting, on the edge of praising her. She doesn't, Yoohyeon's already moaning loudly enough. Really loudly, actually, maybe-</p><p>"Are you already close?" she tries to scoff, but it's more breathless than it should be.</p><p>"I'm-y-you went so fast-"</p><p>Yoohyeon gasps when she brings her free hand down, taking over the firm strokes to her clit as her other hand speeds up. It's harder to balance and Yoohyeon's increased movement is going to make her crush this idiot with her weight, but the younger doesn't seem to mind. Her pitch is peaking, going up and up and squeaks coming faster, less smooth as if her throat is constricting-</p><p>"O-oh sh-shit-mm-Bora-"</p><p>Yoohyeon is smart enough to bite down into the pillow as she comes, legs pushing back as she arches up. Bora makes sure her hands follow, pressing and holding and keeping her stimulated, trapped. She collapses with a shiver, a soft moan. Bora knows she looks fucked, eyes probably closed and lips parted slightly like they always are, ready for her tongue or fingers or another deep groan to spill out from her throat-</p><p>She withdraws her fingers roughly, ignoring Yoohyeon's gasp. Bora allows her a minute to pant and shift underneath her, supporting herself with her elbows. She wouldn't say she's keeping her weight off, but Yoohyeon doesn't seem hindered.</p><p>It's annoying.</p><p>Bora sits up and grabs her by the waist, pushing her onto her side and then her back. Yoohyeon parts her hair and kicks her shorts off fully, legs drawing together before Bora forces her body between them. She watches her neck bob before leaning down to bite, to kiss her harshly and pull at her underwear. She's blocking the way to it coming off fully but that doesn't matter. If anything, she can rip them off.</p><p>Yoohyeon's legs press at her waist, her shoulders as she drags her tongue down, stopping to bite at her ribs and her stomach. She can't get a good grip, not really, so she uses <em>force</em> to make at least a few good marks on her way down. </p><p>"Got-got a pattern, huh?" she hears. Bora looks up to find Yoohyeon pushing the hair from her face, chest heaving.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Y...last time, did the same...thing. Took me with your fingers and th..."</p><p>Bora's nails dig into her legs before she can finish and Yoohyeon moans.</p><p>
  <em>Took me with your fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"And then?"</p><p>"You, um, your mouth...y...<em>fuck..."</em></p><p>Bora stares, slides her tongue down Yoohyeon's stomach as the girl curses and pushes up to meet her.</p><p>"Is that bad, then?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>
  <em>Stupid fucking-can't even hear a question-</em>
</p><p>"So I should leave you like this? Because having a pattern is boring?"</p><p>"No-n-no, please...Bora..."</p><p>Yoohyeon grabs her hand as she pretends to pull back, squeezing it before...she doesn't grab the top of Bora's head, because if she had, Bora would've bitten her, but she sort of...rests her hand there, pushing fingers into her hair. She looks desperate. Whiny.</p><p>"Please...please don't tease me...I'm..."</p><p>"Yeah?" Bora whispers, not really expecting an answer as she makes the decision to lift one of Yoohyeon's legs up over her shoulder. Her head drops back at the first press of her tongue, thighs jumping as she licks upwards. "Good."</p><p>--</p><p>"...fuck...a-ah, Bora..."</p><p>Yoohyeon cries out softly when she nips again, wiping her chin with one hand as she ducks out from under Yoohyeon's grip. She sits back on her heels, pushing Yoohyeon's hands away and looking down. Sweaty, half dressed, dazed. Marks on her stomach, nail lines down her sides and her twitching thighs. Eyes looking up at her. Neck sure to look like she'd been brutalized. Muscles flexing as her chest heaves. </p><p>Bora wants to do it all over again, wants to...grab her, bite her, dig her fingers into her sides, <em>break</em> her so she feels as good as possible-</p><p>There's a pull on her shirt so she follows, reaching down to grab Yoohyeon's jaw and control the kiss she falls into. It's messy, she hasn't totally cleaned her mouth off and there's going to be stains on their pants and whoever's sheets these are-</p><p>Bora bites her lip and sits up, pushing Yoohyeon back down when she moves to follow. She inhales, so preciously and stupidly confused-she obviously wants to touch, why can't she, why...can't she?</p><p>Yoohyeon looks at her, eyes darting between her own; her head is thrumming, her body <em>aches</em> and Bora knows she should leave. Reaching down to squeeze her hips, Bora gives a slight nod and climbs off of her, quickly orienting herself in the room as Yoohyeon grunts behind her-the door's there, if s-</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Yoohyeon grabs her arm, trembling. Bora feels shocked, for some reason.</p><p>"You don't-don't have to go. Let...let me..."</p><p>Her thumb rubs the skin of Bora's forearm and...it would feel pretty good. She hasn't been touched in a few weeks now, thanks to this idiot. </p><p>So Bora...sits back down on the bed.</p><p>Yoohyeon is quick to tug her back and climb on top of her, eagerly unbuttoning her jeans. Bora's rough in how she grabs her jaw, kisses her, uses a hand to grab her ass. She'd just taken her, almost made her scream, no one else...the marks she left were for no one else, from no one else. The little bite to her lips that startles her back into the moment is accompanied by an excited look and hands rubbing the bare tops of her thighs.</p><p>"What do you want? Can I...can I use my mouth on you?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Maybe that would...</em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon leans down to kiss her neck, licking at some points like an idiot puppy. Bora holds the back of her head, only a little distracted from the hands massaging her legs as she waits. As they wait for a minute. Relax.</p><p>It's so <em>Yoohyeon</em> to ask like that, to be touching her gently instead of tearing streaks down her back or biting at her. Maybe Bora should just...lay back and see what she's got.</p><p>But she likes this game. Likes Yoohyeon's expression and the feeling of power and the mystery. She is aroused, though, and it would be fun to mess with her more.</p><p>"I don't know about that."</p><p>She frowns, trailing a hand over her stomach.</p><p>"Th-"</p><p>"Just move your leg," Bora murmurs. She pushes her hips up, looking for the thigh that Yoohyeon presses against her after a moment. She allows the taller girl to kiss her slowly, keeping her mouth closed. One hand cups her breast and leaves and returns to fumble underneath her shirt, tugging at her bra. Bora doesn't arch her back up, dragging her back down when she sits up. Yoohyeon's rhythm stutters against her, the hand under her shirt moving to support herself as Bora slings an arm around her neck. She's not a terrible kisser and the pressure's consistent-she finally gets nails on her stomach, a slow rubbing to her side.</p><p>Yoohyeon's fingers brush too far down on her skin, suddenly, and Bora yanks her hand away. Those eyes go wide before Bora sets her hand back over the fabric, pushing against her thigh again. Yoohyeon murmurs an apology, sudden doubt in her motions as Bora pulls her back down, forces her mouth open. She knows Yoohyeon can feel how she shakes, how her breathing is uneven, but she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing for sure-not that Yoohyeon was even pushing for it, marking her. </p><p>Bora wishes she did, if for no reason other than it would be fun to fight back, satisfying. The grinding is rough, enough pressure, but if Yoohyeon really put her hands to work, dug her nails in like she would when she came, bit down on her neck instead of kissing her and licking-the licking is so soft and <em>weird</em> and Bora wishes it didn't fucking feel good as it did, god she's-she's not this easy, this <em>plain</em>-she wants marks, muffled noises, a harder grip, maybe a hand on her throat or vague threat, not a sweet and attentive buildup but-</p><p>But she's-</p><p>She pushes Yoohyeon's head to the side and bites into her neck as her body seizes, groaning. Yoohyeon grunts and leans down, going stiff to support herself while Bora shakes. Her eyes have closed and she opens them quickly, rolling her hips up. She can't help her fingers twitching against the younger, or the heavy breathing, or the way she presses a kiss to the nasty bite mark she left.</p><p>Yoohyeon's continued grinding is almost gentle, one hand holding Bora's raised leg to her hip. Everything's warm and lacking edges for a moment, hazy as she stretches her arms out. Yoohyeon is nosing at her neck, leaving kisses and the slightest of nibbles at her collarbone. Her shirt is smoothed back over as Yoohyeon slowly rolls of to the side, one arm hooking through Bora's own. She mumbles something up at the ceiling, probably nonsense.</p><p>It's nice to lie there for a moment, staining someone else's sheets. That'll be Yoohyeon's problem, not her own, though...avoiding Minji's efforts to question her fixation on this idiot will be harder when she leaves looking like this. Or when Handong texts her about it, because she's sure that those two nerdy AP studen-</p><p>"God...really want me to look like I got mauled or something, don't you?"</p><p>She turns to see Yoohyeon rubbing her neck and dragging her fingertips over the indents, soon to be bruises and hickies. There's already a decent bit red and marked, but not enough. Maybe next...maybe in some other situation, she'll mark her up enough.</p><p>"You enjoyed it," Bora whispers, bringing her teeth to Yoohyeon's ear. She squirms away, legs twisting together as she curls in on herself. Her head ends up at Bora's chest, arms smushed between them. She looks up at Bora, eyes soft and dark and relaxed.</p><p>It's really...</p><p>Close.</p><p>Bora displaces her as she sits up, patting her cute little confused head before reaching for her pants. Yoohyeon is watching her, she knows, but doesn't say until she stands.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me not to kiss anyone else again?"</p><p>Bora pauses. Yoohyeon stares at her back, unable to tell if she's going to respond.</p><p>"You smell so strongly of sex and me, I don't think anyone will risk it."</p><p>She's out the door before she can consider kissing her goodbye this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bora has intimacy/expression problems aha :D<br/>In case you weren't aware, I have a new DC oneshot collection called Indulgences that just went up! It's all rated E oneshots, so if you want to read it just head to the Kpop more like gaypop series and go to the very bottom, as of posting this chapter it's the newest fic there! (#20 I believe)<br/>Also, why have I skimped on both of the suyoo/yoohra oral sex scenes?<br/>...............couldn't tell you, that act is honestly one of the hardest things to write for me aha, it has been<br/>*looks at a calendar*<br/>Let's not get into that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Drink Up (Jiyoo) M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoohyeon needs to feed.<br/>Minji has blood and wants to dominate someone again.<br/>They can help each other out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorta for spooky season cause vampires?<br/>God I swapped this update between here and Indulgences like three times but I'm just not able to commit to the smut part of it so here<br/>There's a similar Jibo story to this, I'll link it at the end<br/>Please enjoy<br/>Warning for uh, sex and biting if that wasn't clear, though the sex isn't very detailed, a light praise kink, and some barely referenced pet play things.</p><p>When no one had updated the stories you follow in like three days/weeks and you're thirsting for content and think "I could make more content but that's not exactly the same but fuck it" y'know (this comment is like a month old lol)<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji sat down on the couch, facing the door. They said that the vampire (a female, as always) would be up in a minute. This club wasn't new to Minji, though it was the first time she'd been here with other people. Siyeon and Handong were somewhere downstairs, waiting to make her drink and laugh and drive her home.</p><p>And maybe the vampire too, if they matched well.</p><p>She knows it's not the usual purpose of this club, but finding someone to take home is just a possible bonus. The few, mm, "customers" that she'd had before had been fun, sure, but no one she wanted to take home and be in a proper bed with. Not one that liked the idea of a human being in control outside of the hyper-regulated feeding club. And that was the issue.</p><p>More than the money and expected sex, Minji liked to feel the control. People were one things, past girlfriends and flings had been fun but her first night with a vampire was...unreal. She'd been overpowered, "out-topped" as Bora said, but it was just a matter of expectations, knowledge, and control. Finding a way to make a vampire restrain themselves, to find a pliant or even <em>submissive</em> vampire-</p><p>Minji wouldn't call herself picky but that had been the defining trait she'd been looking for in her recent hookups. Here, at least, a vampire overpowering her would break the club rules and bring security-human and vampire bouncers alike-bursting in. The type to use the club's service usually didn't have a regular way of getting blood, so risking expulsion kept most from being too aggressive or cocky. It was safer to search here.</p><p>It's been a while since she came here to have proper sex, preferring just the drinking and payment and maybe some making out. Being drunk from could honestly be sensual and nice when done correctly, and it was certainly not a turn off. But thinking about the sexual aspect again was...</p><p>The door opens and Minji quickly shuts her phone before looking up.</p><p>The vampire doesn't move from the doorway, just staring at her. Doesn't blink, doesn't say anything or even let go of the door, just looks her up and down and stares. Minji knows she doesn't look <em>bad</em>, far fucking from it; black is her color and these are some nice jeans. Maybe the amount of collarbone on display was making her hungrier, though she hasn't hissed or bared her fangs.</p><p>Is she nervous? </p><p>
  <em>Ooh, fun.</em>
</p><p>"Aw, you're cute."</p><p>The girl looks shocked-she's tall, maybe Minji's height, with glistening eyes and fangs pushing just past her lower lip-she's probably not used to being called <em>cute. </em>Minji can sense hesitant looks at her body, her neck-she's probably a little thrown by the bold but not overtly sexual advance. She knows that some people demand that for their blood, but not her.</p><p>
  <em>She looks...younger than me, too. Body-wise.</em>
</p><p>Minji leans back on one hand and the eyes follow her, the vampire's hand tightening on the door handle. Minji swallows as a test and smirks at the way her lips part slightly, how she doesn't move but maybe...inhales just a fraction.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>She really hopes they match and she thinks they do-the vampire obeys, closing the door and cautiously sitting on the couch. Minji's a little worried that she hasn't said anything yet, but-well maybe she's mute or shy or something. </p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Yoohyeon."</p><p>Not mute, then.</p><p>"Jiu. I've done this before, so I know what usually happens. If it's all the same to you, I don't want to be touched. You're free to hold me while you drink, but don't try to touch me like that."</p><p>Maybe it's a <em>little</em> presumptuous of Minji to assume this girl found her attractive, but her past experiences and the way Yoohyeon is watching her say probably not.</p><p>"Of course," Yoohyeon rushes. The ache in her mouth only gets worse when Minji smirks at her.</p><p>"And you're okay with me touching you?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>"Good. So how about this," she says, gesturing Yoohyeon to scoot back until she can sit on the girl's lap. Those eyes follow her, wide, hands hovering over her hips as she sits, smiling. "You sit here and I touch you, then you get to drink a little."</p><p>"Well what...what does unnie get out of it?"</p><p><em>She's already determined I'm older</em>, Minji enthuses. </p><p>"Well, the money for one, but also...I like being in control. I think it's really fun to have a strong, <em>hot</em> vampire...totally willing to do what I say. <em>Wanting</em> it," she whispers. Yoohyeon nods, freezing when Minji places a finger on her throat. "I think that you're capable of...behaving if I were to touch you and let you drink at the same time. Have you done that before?"</p><p>Yoohyeon nods again. </p><p>"I'd like it if you answer me with words."</p><p>"Yes." she whispers. "Y-yes, I have, and I can...use my words."</p><p>"That's good? I'm going to start touching you, okay?"</p><p>Yoohyeon nods and ducks her head, reaching up to tug at her hair. Minji reaches down to pull her shirt up, watching carefully as Yoohyeon pulls a strand out in between them, looking at it closely. Her cheeks go pink when Minji's hand makes contact with her skin-still cool to the touch.</p><p>"Unnie's color is nice."</p><p>Bora had suggested the purple.</p><p>"Thank you, p...baby."</p><p>Yoohyeon presses against her at that and Minji drags a hand down her stomach, teasing.</p><p>"Do you want my fingers or your own?"</p><p>Her cheeks go from pink to red and Minji waits for an answer, toying with the button of her pants.</p><p>"Y-yours."</p><p>She's cute. Cautious would be the main descriptor but Minji enjoys the wary, almost nervous hold on her hips as she undoes the zipper of her jeans. She wants to make this vampire, who <em>definitely</em> has a kink or two she wants to unlock, writhe for her. </p><p>"Tell me if I should stop," Minji whispers, fingers sinking just a little lower. Yoohyeon nods quickly, tongue held between her teeth until Minji's fingers curl <em>under</em> to touch her and her head drops back. She rubs her over her underwear at first, firm. Minji knows the vampire's aroused, knew before she could feel it, but it's fun to tease just a little more. Yoohyeon endures it well, letting Minji hold her jaw so she can kiss her neck. She considers biting, wonders if that would spur Yoohyeon to melt or fight back-but the vampire whines before she makes a decision, one hand going to her wrist.</p><p>"In please? Want your fingers..."</p><p>Yoohyeon's eyes flutter as Minji obliges her at once, flexing her hand before slowly pushing two fingers into the vampire. It's only a moment and soft <em>mm shit</em> of adjustment before Yoohyeon urges her to move. One hand is at the small of her back, keeping her up while the other holds Minji's shoulder. The vampire keeps looking at her neck, glancing down at her hands-indecisive. </p><p>It isn't the first time she's fucked a vampire like this, though it has been some weeks, but it's how Minji remembers. The only real physical difference, beside the pulse she can't feel through the muscles around her, is the heat. Normal women were <em>hot</em>. Yoohyeon was warm, barely so. Minji slips a hand up to cup her chest, squeezing once and watching Yoohyeon's face carefully. Her skin is starting to warm, muscles shifting and stiffening in her neck as she rubs herself against Minji's fingers, her palm. Minji can feel the movement through the clothing, regrets not taking some more time in foreplay.</p><p>She knows they could have extended the lead-up thanks to the rental time, but...Yoohyeon's nervousness made her wonder if the vampire could handle that. And she seemed to eager, so cute and hungry and ready for Minji to tell her what to do-she's <em>certainly</em> excited by it, Minji can smell it herself now. She can feel it, sense it in the vampire's short breaths and twitching fingers and inconsistent gaze. Her fangs were half bared, pushing past her lower lip or even catching on it when she closes her mouth abruptly-whenever Minji moves her fingers up like that.</p><p>There's lips on her throat as Yoohyeon leans forwards, her thighs clamping around Minji's wrist as she moves desperately.</p><p>"C-can-can I-please drink..."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Yoohyeon groans and sniffs at her neck, placing kisses up the slope of it before moving back down. She sucks at one spot and Minji presses at the back of her head, urging her on. She bites down.</p><p>Minji can't help but grunt, the sharp sting of the bite fading quickly as Yoohyeon shivers underneath her.</p><p>"Good...mm, drink up."</p><p>Yoohyeon moans into her throat, doing exactly that. It's weird pulling sensation through her neck, little jolts in her body-something says <em>this shouldn't be happening, what is it</em> while another part says <em>give, she's being so good</em>...Minji's used to the feeling, knows that the vampire's quaking around her fingers because of the taste and smell and <em>yes more more</em> and the slow drag of Minji's thigh against the back of her hand.</p><p>Her breathing stutters and Minji's head pounds-she feeds a little faster than some others. She twists her fingers up in retaliation and Yoohyeon whines into her skin, legs shifting and fingertips digging into her back. Minji allows her a few more seconds, her toes starting to tingle before she decides it's enough.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>Yoohyeon does but she whines and pulls at her with her hands, eyes wide and hips jerking to meet Minji's slow movements. Her fangs come out slowly and Minji winces at the slight pain, gently pulling Yoohyeon's head away from her neck.</p><p>"Please-unnie please-taste good-so close-"</p><p>"Good girl, now-"</p><p>Yoohyeon <em>breaks</em> on her fingers abruptly and bites into her neck <em>again</em>-no fangs-with a gasp, high and strained. The name <em>Jiu</em> comes out just once in a cry of surprise and <em>success</em> and overwhelmed sensation as Yoohyeon's eyes stay shut and her body thrums with new blood and energy.</p><p>Minji holds herself steady as Yoohyeon pulls her closer, wanting to crush Minji against herself-but this isn't the first time she's dealt with a vampire's strength making an appearance while intimate like this. She strains to hold steady and focuses on rubbing the other's clit, little twitches and Yoohyeon's hips proving her distraction effective. It takes the vampire quite a few moments to relax, her mouth coming off Minji's neck as she pants.</p><p>She starts licking at where she had bitten, breath harsh on Minji's skin. Her grip is softer, a hand roaming Minji's back as she grinds down into the fingers still in her underwear. Minji withdraws her fingers slowly, pulling just a little to tease and smirking as Yoohyeon's breath hitches. She can feel the sweaty forehead at her throat, how Yoohyeon's body hums in a way excited vampires do. It's not a pulse, but it's there and alive.</p><p>"Th-thank you," she hears. Minji chuckles.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me. You did pay, and I had fun as well."</p><p>Yoohyeon nods against her chest, her torso slowly settling under Minji's hands. Her neck feels warm and sticky.</p><p>"And hey-" She lifts Yoohyeon's face up with a hand, watching her quickly lick at her lips to get rid of the bloodstains. "You've done this before, haven't you? I don't mean the feeding."</p><p>Yoohyeon ducks her face back down into Minji's shoulder, whining softly, and she can't help but chuckle. Yes, she'd wanted someone pliable, but this girl is so cute. And not totally inexperienced at being controlled, it seemed.</p><p>She clears her throat, straightening up and tilting Yoohyeon's head to look at her again. The vampire hesitates to meet her eyes, flushed, but she stays in Minji's hold. Minji can at least ask, there's no harm. She doesn't want it to be just this and the vampire seemed to enjoy it immensely, so maybe...?</p><p>"Do you want to come home with me? We uh, don't have much longer in the room and I'd...be more open to..."</p><p>She trails off when Yoohyeon seems to light up then hesitate, slowly lowering her hands from Minji's sides.</p><p>"Or not. I don't want you to think I'm a kidnapper, so how about I just give you my number? You can call me to meet here."</p><p>Yoohyeon nods happily, licking her lips again.</p><p>"What, still hungry?"</p><p>"I...maybe. But I sort of just..."</p><p>She sits up straighter and cautiously leans in, gaze darting between Minji's lips and her eyes. Minji tilts her head slightly and closes her eyes, sliding an arm around Yoohyeon's neck when she presses their lips together. Her mouth is warm, more reserved, and Minji holds back a groan as the other woman exhales softly. There's blood along her lower lip, the metallic tang still detectable. One of the vampire's hands slide up her back, holding her by the shoulder. Her skin's no longer chilly, but properly warm and alive. When they break apart, the younger is pink again, mouth fighting a smile.</p><p>"Unnie is very pretty but I don't think I should go home with you. Y-yet."</p><p>It's not a rehearsed statement but Minji hears something in it that tells her this-while this isn't <em>play</em>, it's got too much weight to be just a normal sentence. And the <em>yet</em> makes her hopeful.</p><p>"Okay. No problem baby."</p><p>Yoohyeon shivers and Minji's smile grows wide. The hands at her waist move and Yoohyeon hugs her, squeezes once before pulling back with a childlike grin. Minji holds out a hand.</p><p>"Give me your phone."</p><p>She obeys, nearly dropping it onto the sheets before presenting it-with both hands-to Minji. Minji types her number in quickly, handing it back with a smile and a parting kiss to Yoohyeon's forehead. The vampire stays frozen as Minji climbs off her lap, parting her hair before reaching the door.</p><p>"Call me when you get thirsty."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217346<br/>I was right it's Jibo with a little Yoodong in there<br/>Admittedly rushed through the smut (after the outlining) a bit because I tend to have to do that to post nowadays...<br/>And do not fear, or fear if you aren't into it I guess?, but the jiyoo pet play is coming in Indulgences...<br/>I mean that's probably what's going to win the mini twitter poll but...we'll see<br/>&lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pharaoh epilogue (Jiyoo) M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A not E-rated continuation/epilogue of the chapter Pharaoh from my Indulgences collection.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't read the original, E-rated chapter this is referencing, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390371/chapters/64283539</p><p>Or, to summarize, (G!P) Minji is the pharaoh and Yooh is her wife, Yubin is a concubine. Jiyoo had Gahyeon, their first child, and pharaoh basically ended with Yubin and Minji uhh attempting to get pregnant. It's kinda through Yubin's eyes this time.<br/>This is mostly fluffy/general but does mention the sort of duty/expectation of having children (and the sexism of wanting a male heir), childbirth, and vaguely describes sex, so, that's the M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gahyeon! Be careful!"</p><p>Yubin watches as Minji holds her hands out, framing the toddler that crawls along the raised edge of the plaza. Yoohyeon is asleep, having never been an early riser, so Minji found her reading and asked if she wanted to watch the sunrise. It was an actual question, not a politely worded order.</p><p>It was chilly out. About to be fall, just two months or so after Gahyeon's first birthday. She'd begun to walk instead of crawl, huff out a few syllables near <em>ma</em> and <em>da</em> and <em>yu</em>, which meant Yubin. The first time she heard that, oh-she was still pregnant and <em>extremely</em> hormonal, so much so that she could only coo and take Yoohyeon's enthusiasm for a few minutes before leaving to cry in her own room.</p><p>It wasn't a sad cry, it was more...panic and odd exhilaration at the idea that Gahyeon would grow up and be around them and then her younger sibling would too and <em>oh my goddesses there's a human being growing inside of me, Minji put a human being inside of me-I'm-I wonder if they'll have her eyes or mine, boy or girl, if they'll be tall like Minji or short like me-</em></p><p>And then it began and all her thoughts left.</p><p>
  <em>"Yubinnie...seems to be having a harder time with the birth than I did..." Yoohyeon murmurs, burrowing into her arms. Minji can hear the voice of the midwife from down the hall, her volume raised as she gives repeated instructions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It...being early is not as okay as being late, I'm sure you know that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon hums against her chest, breath hitching at a particularly loud shout. Minji runs a hand through her hair, sighing to herself. It's what Yubin agreed to do, it's what they all-to different extents-wanted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's quiet when they go to sleep, Yoohyeon fidgeting with her hands as she starts to drift off. She wonders if Yubin would feel pain after, if she was having twins, if she'd benefit from them visiting. Then the midwife cautiously announces the end of the labor and Yoohyeon flings herself from their bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin doesn't duck her head or avoid Minji's gaze as soon as she enters-for perhaps the first time ever-too nearly-asleep to do so. There's a small child in her arms, maybe larger than Gahyeon was. A girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That...was not pleasant, but I'm happy with the results," Yubin croaks. Minji chuckles, beckoning Yoohyeon over to sit at her friend's side. She has a blanket draped over her lower half, the sickening dots of blood diluted by sweat and other things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did well, Yubin. Have you decided a name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yu...Yuqi? Our family would keep the same first character, unless...it-it could be Yuji, to reflect the both of us, if you want that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon wipes her face and arms down with a damp towel, visibly trembling with emotion and whispering as Minji pats her head, staring down at the baby. She's quiet for now, very unlike Gahyeon. But...the child is hers, like Gahyeon. She has daughters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think Yuqi sounds fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gahyeon will be very happy to have a sister," Yoohyeon says, tucked into Yubin's side. "They'll get to play and scream and grow together."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A part of her is happy this is over, another part filled with emotion for the small life in her arms-and another part...ashamed, saddened that she couldn't give Minji a son. It's minor, not-she and Yoohyeon likely would've had another child anyways, but-but surely, as Minji holds the throne now, a woman could rule, but a son-a son was-</em>
</p><p>She's holding Yuqi to her chest, feeding and absently rubbing one of her precious little legs. She's sleepy and still and warm against her skin, like she'd been once she was born. The lung capacity and urge to scream must've come from Minji's part, for Yuqi's time as the quieter of the two children was brief. If anything, it seemed like they were trying to out-scream each other. Yubin can hear Gahyeon giggling from a hundred feet away and Yuqi's sure to scream later when she gets hungry.</p><p>She still can't figure out just how long the baby is satisfied with her feeding before growing hungry again-but all the growth she's doing is good. She's adorable, she's healthy, and the advisors and elites were including her in the formal plannings of the family.</p><p>And while it's not what she thought she wanted in life, from it, it's not bad. She has Yoohyeon close, lives in relative safety, has an understanding pharaoh as her...whatever she was to Yubin, her concubine. That's not a title she ever thought she'd hold, it wasn't appealing-but the reality of it was better than she expected. Better than the muscular idiots in the military or ambitious politicians or off-putting, touchy merchants. Minji was-their pharaoh was-honestly a good ruler.</p><p>And a good spouse to Yoohyeon, given what she'd been gossiped to about and...unfortunately overheard from their room some nights. They cared for each other more than Yubin had thought would be in the beginning–the pharaoh was getting a queen, and them some form of reliable, relative easy stability, but she didn't expect them to <em>really</em> fall for each other as such. </p><p>Minji and her were in this odd nearly-friendship state, it seemed. They'd talk about policy and trade and books in hypotheticals, as Yubin wasn't allowed in the actual meetings or lawmaking. She gave Yubin her own room, encouraged her (annoyingly so) to seek other romantic links, gave her an allowance, allowed her to have Yoohyeon over for some cuddling. Didn't force her to carry out "concubine duties" or limit her time with Yuqi.</p><p>Minji wasn't what she looked for in a partner, but she understood Yoohyeon's attraction. It was a weird experience to sleep with her friend's-with the <em>pharaoh</em> when she wasn't the queen, when they weren't married. It felt bizarre and heady and...her hormones were to blame, probably, for the odd thrill of it. How she acted during their last try.</p><p>Reflecting back on it seems clearer, of course, but at the time she didn't understand it. The first try for pregnancy of theirs didn't take. The second one, which was significantly less awkward, didn't take either. And the third time...</p><p>
  <em>"M-Minji-goodness-hm-"</em>
</p><p>It was Yoohyeon's stupid idea, of course. Something about her needing "proper stimulation" to achieve the pregnancy, which <em>of course</em> she had gotten thanks to Minji. And though it made no logical sense, there was an unfortunate <em>lead</em> Yoohyeon had over her, an edge with this knowledge because-well, she was the only one of the two of them to have success in this.</p><p>
  <em>"It's the one thing missing from both of your attempts, Yubin. And you can't force yourself to enjoy it, I know that, but...do you really not find Minji attractive at all?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's...not that. She's your-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's our pharaoh," Yoohyeon interrupts, "and while we're married, I'm...this is part of our life, our duties. I'm...I just want you two to be able to do this, you know? It's not like Minji's the type to force or-I'm glad she hasn't invited another concubine, though she could but I...she wouldn't, I think, and I'm-we need some way to do this, Yubin, I can't bear more than two, maybe three children. And the bloodline..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I know," she says quietly. Yoohyeon is rubbing her arm as she sighs, watching the sunset out of the window. "I do get it, I...can try. You know, enjoying it...with Minji. Even..."</em>
</p><p><em>"Even if she isn't Handong?" </em> <em>Yubin goes pink, gently smacking the taller girl as she shakes her head. </em> <em>"What? None of us are blind. Come on, Minji told me she'd had a conversation about making sure there was no way Dongie was going to accidentally cause a scandal with...you know, bearing a resemblance to your child."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oh m-no, there won't be a scandal, because we haven't-we won't-Handong could-? H-is she like...Minji?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon smirks. Yubin continues to have unfortunate thoughts about the advisor and Minji and her own wants for days until it's time again, until her routine headaches begin and she knows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just call for me when you're ready. I'll...likely go a little, hm, deeper just to ensure...that's not what we're doing wrong," Minji whispers. Yubin nods quietly, closing her eyes as Minji ghosts a hand over her cheek and steps away. She takes a deep breath and slides a hand down, uncovering herself. The next parts all happen quickly as her body grows warm, then burning around her own fingers before she calls for Minji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon is nearby, because why not, and she shuffles in behind the pharaoh, winking at Yubin's questioning groan. Minji leans over her, settles between her thighs and Yubin's suddenly terrified she'll kiss her, she shouldn't-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she doesn't, instead just pressing her hips down hard and Yubin trembles, on the verge of feeling good. She flexes her hands, one coming up to grab Minji's hip as she asks for more, for something else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji gives it to her, somehow. She shakes harder than she ever has, warm, eyes screwed shut and blood pounding in her ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later, they're panting and Yubin knows she'll be sore. It was thrilling and oddly tender and she feels relieved, relaxed. Minji presses a kiss to her forehead and Yubin almost falls asleep before Yoohyeon pulls her legs, turning her around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right. Optimal position for it to take. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The queen crawls into bed with them, despite Yubin's protests, and settles at Minji's side. It's not like she hasn't cuddled with Yoohyeon before, but doing so half-naked with Minji while-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think that was hot," Yoohyeon admits. She laughs and forgets her discomfort.</em>
</p><p>"Pervert," Yubin murmurs aloud.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Minji had corralled Gahyeon back towards her and now stands nearby, toying with the child's hands. Gahyeon looks at her, squirming and staring at her sister.</p><p>"Nothing. I was just wondering if we should head back inside? Or perhaps I should, just to put Yuqi back to rest."</p><p>"Hasn't she just–oh, she hasn't <em>quite</em> woken," Minji chuckles, seeing the drool on Yubin's chest. The shorter woman sighs, gingerly wiping herself while trying to remain modest. It was just Minji, but they were out in a courtyard, anyone could appear.</p><p>"Yes, she doesn't seem to wake to noise but the cold might bother her if we stay out much longer."</p><p>Minji hums, brushing her hair back as the wind proves her point and Yuqi twitches in her grasp.</p><p>"Minji! Yubin!"</p><p>Yoohyeon rushes over, arms tight around her body and face affixed with a pout.</p><p>"Why are you outside, why did you bring the children? It's cold!"</p><p>"Th-"</p><p>"They'll get sick!"</p><p>"Calm down, calm down," Yubin huffs. "We were about to go back inside."</p><p>"Well...good. Let's go, then."</p><p>She watches Yoohyeon lift Gahyeon up onto her hip, holding her against a thin torso. Yoohyeon's body didn't seem to shed her pregnancy weight until two months ago, when her appetite dropped. Now Minji makes sure to add extra bread and pieces of meat to her meals, but she's still a bit too bony. They live nicely now, Yubin liked to remind her, and should eat enough.</p><p><em>Minji will help you exercise later,</em> she quipped once while drunk. They laughed <em>horrendously</em> loud, attracting the attention of Handong. She looked amused with them, dodging Yoohyeon's hands and prying away a half-full jug for "their own safety" or whatever.</p><p>She sets Yuqi down in her bed, folding her shirt closed again as the royal couple stands in the doorway. Gahyeon has wandered over to the bedside and it toying with the tassels, knocking her arm against Yubin's leg. </p><p>"What do you have to do this morning?" She hears.</p><p>"I have a scheduled meeting with some advisors, Bora mainly. If you put the children to rest in that time, we can eat afterwards. Then we could work on Gahyeon's speech later, perhaps take a bath."</p><p>Yoohyeon presses her face against Minji's throat, smiling.</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>Yubin rolls her eyes silently, lifting Gahyeon into the bed with her as she whines. It's still weird to watch these displays of affection between them, to be expected to, to feel this soft and fragile pulse in her arms.</p><p>But Yubin fits here. With Yoohyeon and Minji and maybe Handong. With Yuqi. It works, somehow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awwww (right?) Needed a Yu name so I borrowed one from a group I like, can you imagine how FUCKING loud Idlecatcher would be.<br/>Again, unintentional Christmas update haha.<br/>Anyways, with that, this collection comes to a close! (Barring later additions)<br/>It's not that I don't enjoy writing the occasional non-E stuff, but this collection is only DC and has been taking my attention from some monster projects I really, really wanna focus on, so...<br/>I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and there's still the little Yoohra offshoot fic if you want some more! (thought it'll be a bit more E....)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Unexpected 2yoo b/c baby don't stop E?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This isn't supposed to exist but here's some baby don't stop 2yoo. X)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay while it isn't /explicit/ explicit it's still....there so like, yeah. There is the idea of denial, permission...it's all in dynamics, pre-set agreements they have that no I'm not writing out for this because dammit it's supposed to be short.<br/>If you don't know what this is referencing, ah.....here: <a href="https://twitter.com/jiyools_/status/1375847116023730180">The 2yoo</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Stop, baby don’t stop. </em>
</p><p>It was a joke, just them messing around in the practice room much too late at night—late enough to be early into tomorrow. Late enough that Siyeon and even Bora had gone home, gone to shower and sleep.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t stop, baby don’t stop. </em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon twists to the music and throws her an overdramatic wink, head tilt and all before she cocks her waist up just a bit to the beat. She’d taken two long-legged steps closer, swaying her hips with a little smirk because she knows her embarrassed feints are half-hearted, habit when it’s just the two of them. Knows she’d say something if it was truly too much, or just stop watching and let Yoohyeon dance it out if it wasn’t what she wanted to see.</p><p><em> A fun song to try, </em> she said, and then the bounce of synths started and...she isn’t the strongest when it comes to this, alright?</p><p>
  <em> That special sign- </em>
</p><p>Sometimes, yes, with the others—with her and Yoohyeon just a few years ago, when they knew each other but they hadn’t truly seen one another break. Her glances were subtle and Yoohyeon was a little dense, but they both grew out of...most of that.</p><p>Yubin watches, head moving forwards and back to the beat as Yoohyeon taps one foot on the ground, waiting for the chorus to come back around as she thrusts her arms out, whispering a serious <em> one two </em> as she stares herself down. She wants to nail the routine, or at least what she’s coming up with in the moment.</p><p>
  <em> Only us, baby don’t stop. </em>
</p><p>Maybe it’s...vulgar, too provocative, just an another excuse to sell sex appeal to a beat-</p><p>“And then...ah ah no, we could like, turn here,” Yoohyeon explains, spinning to face her while looking back towards the mirror. Her body rolls up into the back of her hand, which slides down to her stomach-</p><p>But damn, does it work, and <em> damn </em> does her girlfriend look good.</p><p>
  <em> Turn me on and- </em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon jolts to a stop when she shuts the music off, and then she <em> pouts.</em></p><p>“I wasn’t done…”</p><p>“Mm. Maybe we should...go back to the dorm?”</p><p>--</p><p>“Baby…”</p><p>It was the third time, not nearly as far as they’d go sometimes—as Yoohyeon would push herself. That’s when Yoohyeon stops for longer, panting and looking at her pleadingly. She drags both hands across her stomach, legs pressing together to hold herself still until she relaxes, fingers slowly edging back down. Her eyes wander over the shorter’s face, thin lines of sweat on her brow already and tongue peeking out between her lips with effort.</p><p>All for <em> her.</em></p><p>Yubin brushes Yoohyeon’s hair away from her eyes for her, debating—she could just reach into the drawer or across her body, use the thin fingers the taller loved to prod at and hold and-</p><p>Yoohyeon exhales heavily, one hand reaching down to touch herself and Yubin sets her head on an arm, waiting. The mix of dancing and images in her head, what she could picture even as they rode the elevator...it had Yoohyeon slowly lowering her volume as she watched Yubin’s demeanor shift on their walk back.</p><p>She had different kinds of quiet, little changes in how she enjoyed and also rejected their skinship. The green light, the on switch, was when they got back and Yubin first: pulled her into their room and second: backed against the pole of the bunk bed, pulling her closer until lips meet and hands pulled apart the loose workout gear she'd danced in.</p><p>“Don’t wanna stop, not this time,” she groans, and Yubin sighs softly into her fist, watching.</p><p>“Mm? Only three so far.”</p><p>Yoohyeon whines, rolling her head away before her thighs stiffen around her wrist and she turns back with her cheeks redder, brows furrowed. Then she swallows.</p><p>“Yubin...come on…I’m getting sensitive...”</p><p>It’s really hot and unfair of her because either way, either way Yoohyeon will whine and grow just a tad upset with her, tease lazily and with her voice hoarse as she undoes Yubin’s pants like she has dozens of times, reading her so well that she isn’t even surprised when-</p><p>
  <em> “Baby…” </em>
</p><p>“Don’t stop. Keep going.”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s neck arches up as she does just that, hips bucking and eyes closing in little increments. The noises have her ears red, they might get told off tomorrow—Yoohyeon’s <em> really </em> bad at quiet—but she looks so excited. Permission is one thing, it doesn’t really mean—because she could break it at any time and Yubin would just watch, not stop her, and complain about it after as she giggles in embarrassment and makes it up to her. </p><p>
  <em> “Yubin-” </em>
</p><p>They’re definitely getting told off tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092759">Can't Believe You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari">Jefasari (Tanark)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>